


We Are So Intimately Rearranged

by Amorph



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Fanart, First Time, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Video
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 05:11:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amorph/pseuds/Amorph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Школьное AU. Стайлз работает в кофейне, где знакомится с Дереком Хейлом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Are So Intimately Rearranged

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [We Are So Intimately Rearranged](https://archiveofourown.org/works/490991) by [secondstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondstar/pseuds/secondstar). 



> Awesome fanart by Анхель и Dragon with grey eyes.  
> Video by yorki

**Глава 1.**

 

Стайлз никогда особо не любил утро. Нет, он мог выбраться из постели по звонку будильника, кое-как дотащить себя до душа, даже тщательно почистить зубы, но жаворонком его определенно не назовешь. Особенно мучительно подниматься было летом, и тем более, когда ему нужно было открывать кофейню. Будильник, заведенный на четыре утра, как раз только чтопрозвенел. Отец Стайлза только вернулся с ночной смены, а сын уже спускался вниз, чтобы принять таблетку Аддерола и запить ее целым стаканом воды. Стайлз уставился на отца заспанно, хотя и с любовью во взгляде, ведь это именно он нашел ему работу. Шериф улыбнулся и похлопал сына по спине, направляясь наверх, к себе в спальню.

– Еще даже солнце не взошло! –прокричал Стайлз, нахмурив брови. Отец, конечно же, не ответил.

 

Стайлз приехал на работу буквально за минуту до начала смены; Айзек стоял на крыльце, скрестив руки на груди.

– Тут я, тут, – проворчал Стайлз, хлопнув дверью джипа и пытаясь на ходу завязать фартук. Айзек ничего не ответил, лишь закатил глаза, доставая ключи.Его губы дрогнули в подобии улыбки. Да, у Айзека были ключи, а у Стайлза, по определенным причинам, нет. Видимо, потому, что свои Стайлз когда-то потерял, а новые ключи ему так никто не доверил.

Стайлз любил приезжать к открытию кофейни, потому что тогда он сам выбирал музыку:  что-нибудь громкое и зажигательное, чтобы не уснуть. И только по этой причине он не возражал против утренних смен, когда приходилось вставать безбожно рано, чтобы расставить стулья и помолоть к началу рабочего дня кофе. Они с Айзеком приходили к пяти, а открывались в шесть, и, как ни странно, в такое время приходили первые посетители. У Стайлза просто в голове не укладывалось, что кто-то в Бикон Хилз мог не спать в такую рань.

Например, Эллисон Арджент.

Она заходила почти каждое утро после пробежки, как и сегодня. Девушка вспотела, волосы, собранные на затылке в пучок, растрепались, а на ее руку все еще был прицеплен iPod. Каждый раз видя ее, Стайлз вспоминал про Скотта МакКолла – своего лучшего друга, которого угораздило по уши влюбиться в Эллисон, переехавшую в Бикон Хилз вместе с семьей год назад. Та, конечно же, с первого дня подружилась с Лидией – самой популярной девушкой в школе, и Джексоном – капитаном команды по лакроссу.

Как жаль, что Скотт и Стайлз были в самом низу иерархической пирамиды Школы Бикон Хилз. Да, Стайлз, как и Джексон, тоже играл в команде по лакроссу, но тренер почти наверняка держал его только ради того, чтобы лучшие игроки могли сделать из него отбивную на тренировке. Тоже самое был и со Скоттом. 

– Что будешь заказывать? – спросил Стайлз, подавив зевок. Эллисон каждый раз выбирала одно и то же  – большой Фрапучино с пряным чаем без сливок. Тем не менее, Стайлз сомневался, что девушка оценит такую осведомленность в ее вкусах  – это было немного пугающе.

– Хмм, – задумчиво произнесла она, рассматривая меню, словно не могла решить, чего хочет. Стайлз, уже занесший руку с маркером над ее стаканчиком, заинтересованно поднял бровь. – Я думаю, в этот раз попробую что-нибудь новенькое.

Стайлз тут же сдулся.

– Можешь что-нибудь посоветовать? – спросила Эллисон.

Стайлз подобрал челюсть с пола и повернулся к меню, висевшему у него за спиной. Он закусил губу и пробежался глазами по колонке с Фрапучино, постукивая пальцами по прилавку.

– Ну, тебе нравится кофе с пряным чаем, так что… может, попробуешь зеленый чай? – спросил он, повернувшись к девушке.

– Ты знаешь, что я обычно заказываю? – с улыбкой спросила та. Стайлз лишь пожал плечами и нервно сглотнул.

– Просто ты заходишь каждый день, – сказал он, быстро облизнув губы. – Если не хочешь чай, попробуй Коричный Дольче Крем. Мой любимый.

–Хорошо, попробую, что тебе нравится.

Стайлз улыбнулся, записал заказ и пробил чек.

– Ты волнуешься по поводу выпускного года? – невзначай поинтересовалась Эллисон. Стайлз рассмеялся и замотал головой.

– Шутишь что ли? Это лучше, чем средняя школа, и не придется больше сдавать дурацкие тесты, как там, – вздохнул он, без спешки делая кофе: в очереди все равно больше никого не было. К тому же он разговаривал с самой Эллисон Арджент, чего раньше никогда не случалось. По этому поводу Айзек бросил на него удивленный взгляд, который Стайлз проигнорировал, неловко замахав рукой, словно пытаясь сказать: «Молчи, чувак!». Не хватало только опозориться перед Эллисон.

– Знаю, но это ведь немного страшно: новые предметы, новые одноклассники… Все изменится, – сказала она.

Стайлз слегка склонил голову, пытаясь понять, что имеет в виду Эллисон. Та спросила:

 – Что ты выбрал в этом году? У тебя будут углубленные предметы?

Стайлз кивнул – он взял много углубленных курсов.

– Экономика, литература, физика и вычислительная математика, – сказал он, тяжело вздыхая. От одной мысли о таком количестве уроков у него начиналась мигрень. Он добавил со смешком: – Видимо, этот год будет сложнее предыдущего.

– Мы сто процентов будем в одном классе по литературе! Я выбрала её, а еще углубленный французский и экологию.

Стайлзу просто не верилось, что Эллисон ему улыбалась и разговаривала уже несколько минут. С миром что-то произошло, не иначе!

– Лидия тоже будет с нами на литературе.

Стайлз навострил уши при имени Лидии Мартин. Он передал Эллисон её кофе и откашлялся.

– Ух ты, Лидия, круто! Супер! Может, мы все вместе, ну… – он неуклюже взмахнул рукой, – будем делать домашнее задание или типа того.

Господи, он и так вечно говорил без умолку, а сейчас его просто прорвало. Лучше бы он с такой болтливостью спрятался в пещеру и не вылезал до выпускного. Как будто Эллисон и Лидия когда-нибудь согласятся…

– Да, можно, – улыбнулась та, отпив Коричный Дольче Крем. Она облизнула губы и кивнула на свой стаканчик. – Стайлз, твой любимый кофе просто божественный.

Брови парня поползли вверх, щеки залил румянец. Он подумал, что если Эллисон сейчас не уйдет, он опозорится еще больше.

– Спасибо, – выдавил кое-как Стайлз. Эллисон махнула ему на прощание и вышла из кофейни.

После такого разговора день вряд ли мог стать еще страннее. Абсолютно точно нет.

Но Стайлз, естественно, ошибался. Когда он вообще был прав? Да никогда, это совершенно не в его стиле. Однажды он подумал, почему бы не пойти ради прикола на отборочные в команду по лакроссу. Отличная идея! Кто же знал, что он пройдет и окажется в команде, но не в настоящей, а в той, что сидит на скамейке, и которую колошматят на тренировках. В этом была вся жизнь Стайлза, и он уже привык, не теша себя надеждами, что когда-нибудь что-либо  изменится.

Скотт обычно приходил к нему на работу, как только выбирался из постели, где-то после двенадцати, за два часа до окончания смены Стайлза. Вот и сегодня, точно как по расписанию, в полдень в кофейню зашел МакКолл. Волосы были взлохмачены, он выглядел так, будто буквально только что встал с кровати. Стайлз закусил губу, раздумывая, стоит ли говорить Скотту об Эллисон и о том, как мило они поболтали, и что девушка похвалила его кофе и пообещала вместе делать домашку по литературе. Он решил, что лучше промолчать, чтобы не расстраивать Скотта, который в этом году, в отличие от Стайлза, не взял никаких углубленных предметов. В общем, Стайлз придержал язык... почти.

– Прикинь, Эллисон сегодня заказала другой кофе, – сказал Стайлз, уже привычно готовя Скотту кофе со льдом, щепоткой ванили и молоком.

– Сколько чашек эспрессо ты уже выпил за сегодня? – спросил Скотт, приподняв бровь. Стайлз скорчил рожу и отдал ему заказ.

– Две с половиной, - признался он, почесав голову. – Ты слышал, что я сказал?

– И что? Чего тут такого важного? – Скотт пожал плечами.

– Да что с тобой? У тебя обычно сердечки в глазах, и ты начинаешь пускать слюни, когда я рассказываю, какого цвета на ней были шорты, или как её растрепанный пучок выглядел особенно растрепано! – Стайлз сделал глубокий вдох и облокотился о прилавок.

– В понедельник начинаются занятия.

– Э-эх… – вздохнул Стайлз. – Да, теперь все ясно. Ну, тебе-то не будет так трудно, выпускной год все же легче, чем прошлый.

– И у нас даже общих уроков не будет,– сказал Скотт, и Стайлз на секунду нахмурился.

– Да ладно, возможно будем вместе на истории. А еще про лакросс не забывай. Мы можем писать друг другу записки и оставлять их в шкафчиках…

– Ой, заткнись, – отмахнулся Скотт, еле сдерживая хохот. Стайлз улыбнулся ему, и в это время дверь кофейни открылась, и вошел посетитель. На нем были солнечные очки, которые тот быстро снял и повесил на V-образный ворот футболки. Стайлз закусил губу и выпрямился, послав Скотту грозный взгляд, чтобы тот не мешался. Он мысленно напомнил себе, что клиенты всегда важнее, чем болтовня с другом.

– Что будете заказывать? – спросил он.

– Эспрессо Маккиато, – ответил незнакомец, доставая из кармана бумажник. Скотт за спиной парня состроил рожу, а Стайлз показал ему язык, называя клиенту сумму. Посетитель недоуменно поднял брови, и Стайлз неловко кашлянул от смущения, взял деньги и отсчитал сдачу, прежде чем торопливо отправиться делать заказ.

– Эм, я тебя раньше здесь не видел, – сказал Стайлз, пытаясь завязать разговор. Он кинул взгляд на Скотта, который сел на диванчик и принялся листать оставленный кем-то журнал.

– Я недавно вернулся в город.

– Вернулся? – спросил Стайлз.

– Да, мы раньше жили здесь с семьей, а потом переехали, шесть лет назад, – парень создавал впечатление загадочного, но не полностью скрытного человека.

– Ну, в таком случае, добро пожаловать обратно, – произнес Стайлз, протягивая ему стаканчик.

– Спасибо, Стайлз, – тот улыбнулся, глядя на бейджик на его груди.

И откуда у Стайлза в животе появились бабочки? Вообще, сейчас было не самое подходящее время вдруг возбудиться. Его тело явно ополчилось против него.

– Не за что... – Стайлз надеялся услышать имя незнакомца.

– Дерек, – сказал тот, тихо рассмеявшись, и вышел. Стайлз медленно закусил губу, обнажая края зубов. Он посмотрел в след Дереку, который перешел дорогу и сел в черный Шевроле Камаро.

–Твою мать, – прошептал он. Твою мать.

\---

Радовало, что смена скоро заканчивалась, и Скотт, к недовольству Айзека, остался в кофейне ждать Стайлза. Они вышли на улицу, и тот закинул скомканный фартук на заднее сиденье джипа, забираясь внутрь.

– Я умираю с голоду, чувак, – сказал Стайлз, заводя Джип и сдавая назад. – Я сейчас без преувеличений могу сожрать целый шведский стол.

– Может, устроим набег на твой холодильник? – предложил Скотт, но Стайлз вздохнул и покачал головой.

– Отец дома, может надавать поручений перед школой. Типа постирать вещи, или еще что. Ненавижу стирку.

– Но ты и правда воняешь, - рассмеялся Скотт. Стайлз со всей силы пихнул его в бок.

Они остановились у МакДональдса, потому что там была самая вкусная картошка фри.

– Сегодня будет рейв, – сообщил Скотт.

– Я не пойду, – рассмеялся Стайлз, – мне завтра снова вставать к открытию.

– Можешь отоспаться сейчас, а потом гулять всю ночь, – сказал Скотт, очевидно не понимая, насколько это сложно. – Выпей Аддерол, да и все.

Стайлз скривился.

– Ты должен меня отговаривать от этого, а не поощрять, – сказал он, набив рот. – Хотя, наверное, я мог бы выпить таблетку и не ложиться спать…

– Все остальные на рейве будут под чем-нибудь похуже, так что у тебя вообще все невинно.

– А почему ты хочешь пойти? – спросил Стайлз. – Тебе же не нравятся вечеринки.

– Эллисон сказала…

– Пфф, - фыркнул Стайлз, запихнув в рот очередную горсть картошки фри. День обещал быть очень долгим.

Дома они сели за Fallout 3 и Siren, потому что Стайлз обожал игры, страшные до чертиков. Он от них просто тащился, вздрагивал и вопил во все горло. К ним же относились Silent Hill, Fatal Frame и Dead Space. Когда стемнело, и пора было собираться на рейв, оба были напуганы до смерти и дергались от каждого шороха. Скотту, конечно, нужно было еще принять душ и переодеться, потому что он до сих пор был одет во что-то подозрительно смахивающее на пижаму.

Стайлз, придерживающийся мнения, что видео игр много не бывает, успел еще поиграть в Call of Duty 4, пока Скотт собирался. Через некоторое время он со стоном взглянул на часы – Скотт копался уже целую вечность.

– Ты собираешься дольше, чем твоя мама, в курсе? – выкрикнул Стайлз. Скотт вошел в комнату и показал ему средний палец. – О, как оригинально, Скотт. Ты готов? – спросил он.

– Да, только обуюсь, и можно идти.

\---

Музыку было слышно еще с улицы, и Стайлзу это нравилось. Он любил дабстеп, и ему было плевать, что по этому поводу думают остальные, потому что от этой музыки ему не было скучно. Ему нравилась нарастающая громкость и резкие перепады, нравилось, как от этих звуков хотелось прыгать, выплескивать лишнюю энергию, которой у него, если честно, было даже слишком много. В кармане у Стайлза лежал Аддерол, но пока что он был ему не нужен. Хотелось наслаждаться музыкой, людьми вокруг, тесно прижатыми друг к другу в танце. Стайлз не хотел быть вялым, словно оцепенелым, хотел быть самим собой, здесь и сейчас.

Он решил принять Аддерол, когда будет казаться, что сейчас он вырубится, то есть, скорее всего, завтра перед работой. Завтрашний день будет ужасным, это точно.

Внутри было тесно и душно –  устроить вечеринку летом на маленьком складе было не лучшей идеей. Стайлз вспотел почти мгновенно. Но это не лишило его эйфории: вокруг танцевали люди, которым было плевать, кто он, плевать, что он вечно сидит запасным в команде по лакроссу, плевать, что он работает в кофейне. Они ничего не знали о Стайлзе, а он ничего не знал о них, и это было офигенно.

Кто-то подошел к нему, обхватил ладонями лицо и поцеловал. Просто какой-то незнакомец вот так вот подошел и поцеловал. Это был парень, с дикими расширенными зрачками. Сначала Стайлз испугался, что тот передал ему на языке таблетку Е, но вообще, обычно спрашивали, прежде чем так сделать. Ему сейчас только экстази не хватало – он и так не мог устоять на месте.

Парень, ни слова не сказав, уже куда-то исчез.

– Хорошо целуется, – рассмеялся Стайлз, оглядываясь в поисках Скотта. Тот, без сомнений, убежал искать Эллисон. Молодец, оставил друга одного посреди толпы незнакомых людей. Заиграл новый трек, и Стайлз начал двигаться под музыку, не заботясь о том, как выглядит при этом. Повсюду были чужие руки, губы, люди срывали одежду. Черт, Стайлз обожал рейвы.

Жаль, что завтра начиналась школа.

– Привет, Стайлз, – произнес знакомый голос, и тот обернулся, опустив поднятые в воздух руки.

\- Ой, привет… Дерек? – сказал он, удивившись, что встретил его на вечеринке. Оказалось, что тот был голый по пояс, и Стайлз не сдержался, оглядел его с головы до ног. Он не пытался, да и не хотел скрывать своего интереса. Дерек единственный здесь был без футболки – та была заткнута за пояс джинсов, закрывая задницу. И снова тело Стайлза предало его. Дерек широко ухмыльнулся и сделал шаг вперед, двигаясь под музыку. Ритм только нарастал, и казалось, что Дерек тоже подходил все ближе и ближе, не собираясь останавливаться. Стайлз понял намек, сделал шаг навстречу, крутя бедрами, и несмело положил ладони на бока Дерека. Тот крепко обнял его за талию и подтянул ближе.

Вот черт.

Стайлз не смог сдержаться и рассмеялся. Дерек был старше, определенно. Ему было не меньше двадцати пяти, судя по его бороде. Ладно, не бороде, а легкой щетине… Губы Дерека прикусили мочку его уха, и Стайлз издал громкий стон, не стесняясь окружающих. Он почти забыл, что все это происходит на людях, хотя с уверенностью можно было сказать, что всем остальным плевать.

– Нравится? – спросил Дерек, а Стайлз лишь закивал в ответ. Первый раз в жизни у него кончились все слова. Он не мог придумать ни одного достойного ответа, опасаясь ляпнуть что-то вроде: «У тебя мышцы как у греческого бога». Нельзя было придумать фразу глупее, так что Стайлз предпочел не открывать рта. Губы Дерека переместились на шею, ладони скользнули под футболку, и кончики пальцев коснулись живота. Стайлз повернул голову, пытаясь найти его губы, а поймав их в поцелуе, застонал.

Дерек приоткрыл для него рот, прижался к Стайлзу всем телом. Сначала его поцеловал неизвестный парень, а теперь старший на несколько лет Дерек. Оставалось только надеяться, что весь учебный год будет таким же обалденным, как его начало.

– Хочешь уйти отсюда? – спросил Дерек. У Стайлза чуть сердце из груди не выпрыгнуло, он быстро закивал. Черт возьми, конечно он хотел уйти отсюда с ним.

– Черт, Скотт! – зашипел Стайлз, вспомнив про друга. Дерек взял его за руку и повел к выходу, а Стайлз оглянулся по сторонам, попытавшись отыскать МакКолла. Выйдя на улицу, он удивился, что было уже так поздно – почти половина третьего. Хотя, до работы оставалась еще куча времени, правда ведь? Правда. Стайлз написал Скотту, что возникли срочные дела, и он ушел, так что пусть Эллисон подбросит его домой. План казался идеальным, так что технически он не бросал лучшего друга одного.

Дерек повел его к черной Камаро, которую Стайлз заметил еще днем.

– Эм, а как же моя машина? – спросил он.

– Я привезу тебя обратно, – сказал Дерек, открывая ему дверь. Стайлз кивнул и забрался на пассажирское сиденье в машину к почти незнакомому человеку. Если это не было самым глупым поступком в его жизни, Стайлз даже не знал, что было. Вот что значит думать не той головой…

Дерек снова поцеловал его, положив ладонь Стайлзу на шею. Тот, чтобы удержать равновесие, положил руку на бедро Дерека. Они целовались, как показалось Стайлзу, целую вечность, пока он не начал задыхаться, забыв, как дышать, а окна в машине не запотели. Когда Дерек принялся покусывать и щекотать его шею, он немного пришел в себя, дышать стало легче. Правда, теперь он не мог закрыть рот, постанывая всякий раз, как зубы хватали кожу. Он провел ладонью вверх по бедру Дерека, тот перехватил его руку и положил себе между ног. Стайлз вздрогнул всем телом, обвел пальцами его эрекцию, облизнул губы, когда Дерек приподнял бедра, толкаясь ему в ладонь. Он поверить не мог, что все это происходит по-настоящему. События развивались со стремительной скоростью: впервые в жизни поцеловался с незнакомцем (да вообще с кем-то), а теперь его ждал настоящий секс. Он мысленно приказал себе успокоиться.

Стайлз расстегнул ширинку Дерека и освободил его член. Тот отодвинул водительское кресло назад, чтобы дать Стайлзу больше места, не убирая при этом руки с его шеи. Стайлз взглянул на него и обхватил член ладонью, медленно двигая ею по стволу вверх и вниз, чувствуя, как собственная эрекция пульсирует в джинсах. Судя по реакции, Дереку нравилось то же, что и ему самому. Уверенности прибавилось, Стайлз наклонился и легко коснулся губами головки члена, провел языком по всей длине, не решаясь взять его в рот. Дерек застонал и чуть надавил на затылок Стайлза, и тот, собравшись, наконец, с духом, широко открыл рот, обхватывая губами головку.

– Да, вот так, – ободряюще произнес Дерек. Через пару минут Стайлз привык, а Дерек начал двигать бедрами, толкаясь ему в рот, прижимая его голову за затылок. Стайлз ему позволил, только крепче вцепился в бедра. Рот издавал пошлые, мокрые и скользкие звуки, а Стайлз всепродолжал сосать и облизывать член Дерека. Из его горла вырвался сладкий, приглушенный стон,  Дерек рывком поднял Стайлза, поцеловал раскрасневшиеся, припухшие губы и дотянулся до его члена, сжимая через джинсы. Стайлз содрогнулся, судорожно вдохнув, когда тот расстегнул его ширинку и коснулся пальцами влажных от смазки боксеров. С головки уже сочились капли смазки, Дерек дернул трусы вниз и взял член.

– Ох, блин, – задохнулся Стайлз, когда тот начал двигать кулаком. Он не мог кончить прямо сейчас, не мог… – Прости, – пискнул он. Дерек рассмеялся и облизнул забрызганные спермой пальцы, будто бы и не злился, что Стайлз кончил через две секунды после того, как он его коснулся.

– Тут не за что извиняться, – сказал Дерек, взял ладонь Стайлза и положил на свой член. – Ты сделаешь то же самое для меня, Стайлз?

Стайлз всхлипнул, крепко обхватил его член  и начал быстро двигать рукой, как обычно мастурбировал сам, когда хотелось побыстрее кончить. Дерек прикрыл глаза и закусил губу, дыхание сбилось. Он дал ему полную свободу действий и вскоре кончил, забрызгивая собственную грудь и живот. Стайлз жадно облизнулся, мечтая попробовать его на вкус, поэтому, не задумываясь, прильнул к Дереку, слизывая капли с его кожи.

Эйфория от оргазма постепенно начала выветриваться, и щеки залил румянец. Дерек обхватил его лицо ладонями, поцеловал, посылая по позвоночнику Стайлза мурашки. В голове крутилась мысль, что на языке остался вкус спермы Дерека, а тот целовал его без отвращения, несмотря на то, что он делал несколько секунд назад.

Стайлз снова застонал, положив ладонь на грудь Дерека. Они даже не успели завести машину.

– Сколько сейчас? – спросил Стайлз, и Дерек с недовольным стоном посмотрел на наручные часы.

– Четыре, – прошептал он, почти касаясь губ Стайлза.

– Черт, мне еще нужно принять душ, – с досадой сказал тот, отпихнув от себя Дерека. – Мне на работу с утра.

– Может, я зайду днем, – кивнул Дерек, вновь заставляя сердце Стайлза забиться чаще.

– Да, это… это было бы круто, – выговорил он, пытаясь придать голосу беззаботности.

\---

Дерек и правда зашел около полудня. Стайлз принял Аддерол, выпил три эспрессо и Коричный Дольче Латте со льдом и только благодаря этому не валился с ног. Ему стоило больших трудов спокойно устоять на месте, но он знал, что если присядет хоть на минуту, то тут же вырубится. До конца работы оставалось всего два часа, и вытерпеть их нужно было любой ценой. Дерек не остался надолго, заказал то же, что и вчера. Стайлз не мог убрать с лица сияющую улыбку, Дерек тоже ухмылялся, значит, думали они об одном и том же. В этот раз тот расплатился карточкой, и Стайлз заметил, что он написал на чеке свой номер и совершенно точно оставил хорошие чаевые.

Все складывалось просто отлично!

 

 

  

**Глава 2.**

Рабочий день закончился как обычно, в два часа, и Стайлз направился прямиком домой. Он настолько устал, что, казалось, сейчас заснет прямо по дороге. Он мечтал оказаться в кровати сию же секунду, а иначе, если в ближайшее время его голова не окажется на подушке, Стайлз кого-нибудь прибьет.Всего час назад он веселился и скакал, и все вокруг казалось таким прикольным, а сейчас он готов был откусить кому-нибудь голову. Еще по дороге домой был один вредный светофор, который Стайлз ненавидел всей душой, потому что нужно было целую вечность ждать, пока загорится зеленый. И сегодня ему «повезло» нарваться на красный, да еще и гребаный светофор, видимо, не считал его джип за машину, и не менялся семь минут двенадцать секунд. Стайлз твердо решил, что разобьет этот светофор, но только после того, как он поспит.

Еле волоча ноги, он зашел в дом и застонал, запрокинув голову назад. Он уже поставил ногу на лестницу, когда услышал, как многозначительно кашлянул папа.

– Стайлз, иди сюда, – произнес отец тоном, не предвещающим ничего хорошего. Стайлз поплелся на кухню, встал в дверном проеме и прислонился головой к косяку.

– Устал? – спросил отец, усаживаясь за стол с чашкой кофе в одной руке и утренней газетой в другой. Судя по всему, он только что проснулся, отдыхая после ночной смены.

Стайлз кивнул, изо всех сил стараясь не закрыть глаза. А с первого взгляда и не скажешь, что дверной косяк был такой удобной поверхностью.

– Тяжелая ночь? – продолжил отец. Стайлз заподозрил подвох в вопросе, но реакция у него была заторможенная, мозги отказывались придумать оправдание. – Утром я обнаружил, что твоя кровать заправлена, а xbox подключен, как вы его и бросили со Скоттом вчера вечером.

Ну почему его отец был шерифом? Стайлз чуял, что дело хорошим не кончится.

– И ты валишься с ног. Пожалуйста, только не говори мне, что ты всю ночь гулял.

– Я… – Стайлз закрыл рот, не зная, что сказать.

– Стайлз, у меня сегодня двойная смена. Завтра первый день учебы, и если ты не соберешься с мыслями в этом году, я тебя посажу под домашний арест до самого колледжа.

Стайлз разочарованно замычал и закусил губу от обиды. Главное сейчас – промолчать и не сболтнуть ничего лишнего.

– Я был со Скоттом, так что…

– И ты думаешь, это как-то тебя оправдывает? – шериф Стилински встал из-за стола. – Сделай мне одолжение, Стайлз, останься сегодня дома. Завтра тебе в школу, и я не хочу, чтобы ты проспал. В этом году твой комендантский час – десять вечера.

– Чего? Да это просто!..

– Твой комендантский час. Если не будешь дома к десяти, ты наказан. И не препирайся, – с этими словами отец направился в ванную, чтобы принять перед работой душ, а потом пойти на свою шестнадцатичасовую смену. Стайлз гневно взмахнул руками и стиснул зубы, чтобы не сматериться, пока отец его все еще слышит.

Так и хотелось заорать: «Ну что за херня?!». Ему семнадцать лет, в конце концов, а не десять. Стайлз считал, что имеет полное право не спать по ночам и ходить на вечеринки. Он ведь не наркоман какой-то и не…

Хотя, вчера он сел в машину к незнакомцу, это правда, Стайлз не отрицал. Засыпая на ходу, он еле дополз до своей комнаты, стянул одежду и упал на кровать. Он даже не стал ее расправлять, а тут же отрубился, едва голова коснулась подушки.

Проснулся он от звука сообщения. Сначала Стайлз не мог найти трубку, раздраженно шаря по тумбочке рукой. Сердце пропустило удар, когда он увидел, что это был Дерек.

« _Я тут думаю заказать китайской еды и посмотреть «Сияние», ты не хочешь со мной?_ »

Матерь божья, конечно, да! Стайлз уселся на кровати, написал ответ, перепроверил его три раза, прежде чем отправить. На часах было начало седьмого.

 « _Отличный план. Приеду через час, ладно?_ »  – ответил он.

Стайлз чуть ли не вприпрыжку побежал в ванную, включил нагреватель и подождал, пока вода станет теплой. Дерек прислал свой адрес и сказал, что через час будет в самый раз. Китайская еда и фильмы ужасов были настоящей слабостью Стайлза, он мог бы проводить так хоть все дни напролет.

Он принял самый быстрый в истории человечества душ и почистил зубы. Появилось неприятное чувство слабости, закружилась голова, мысли начали путаться – а этого он боялся больше всего на свете.

Вот ведь черт! Объяснение было одно – он не принимал Аддерол с раннего утра, и тело ему мстило. Стайлз схватил баночку с таблетками с кухни и налил стакан воды. Злясь на самого себя за то, что не сделал этого, прежде чем завалиться спать, он принял лекарство.

Мало того, что из-за вечеринки и смены в кофейне весь сон был нарушен, теперь вот еще он чуть не пропустил таблетку. Судя по всему, первая школьная неделя будет «интересной». Радовало только, что у Дерека его ожидала куча вкусной еды, потому что от голода Стайлз становился еще более дерганным, и это не смотря на то, что Аддерол подавлял аппетит.

Если у Стайлза и был талант, так это притворяться, что у него все в порядке, когда на самом деле все обстояло иначе. Он вообще мог одурачить кого угодно, заставляя людей поверить в свою «нормальность». Все началось с тех пор, как умерла его мама. Стайлз знал, что люди будут утешать его всеми силами, но становиться объектом жалости не хотелось. Он все переживал с улыбкой на лице, отшучивался, а особенно при отце, чтобы тот не переживал за него. Хотя шериф, конечно, все равно переживал, порой даже слишком сильно.

Стайлз, ворча себе под нос, схватил ключи от машины и нервно потер лоб дрожащими пальцами. Его жизнь напоминала шутку, а у него самого в данный момент все валилось из рук. Повернув ключ в замке зажигания, он набрал адрес Дерека на GPS на телефоне, когда ему написал Скотт:

 _«Ты там живой?_ »

Стайлз рассмеялся.

« _Да, а ты нормально добрался домой?_ » – написал он ответ. Из головы совсем вылетело, что вчера он бросил друга на вечеринке.

« _Еще как! Меня Эллисон подвезла. Что делаешь? Хочешь ко мне?_ ». Стайлз закусил губу, неконтролируемо постукивая ногой по полу. Он вздохнул и покачал головой.

« _Не могу, завтра в школу. Папа как всегда с ума сходит_ ».

« _Давай тогда я приду_ ». Стайлз почти зарычал.

« _У меня что-то типа свидания. Вроде как. Почти_ », – быстро набрал и отправил он,  приготовившись к звонку, и мысленно отсчитывая секунды: пять, четыре, три, две…

Зазвонил телефон, и, конечно же, это было Скотт.

– С кем это ты идешь на свидание? – спросил Скотт чрезмерно взволнованным голосом.

– Эм, его зовут Дерек, мы познакомились вчера ночью, – ответил Стайлз, пытаясь не ерзать на сиденье джипа.

– Поэтому ты меня бросил? – рассмеявшись, спросил Скотт. – Я думал, у тебя комендантский час.

– Так и есть, поэтому мне нужно ехать, чтобы потом вовремя успеть домой и не остаться наказанным, ведь тогда я не смогу его снова увидеть, – раздраженно выпалил Стайлз, потеряв контроль над собой. Он закрыл глаза и мысленно проклял себя за то, что пропустил прием Аддерола. Скотт не обратил внимания, он слишком хорошо знал, как Стайлзу бывает трудно. – Я позвоню тебе, как приду домой, и мы будем до посинения играть по сети в Call of Duty, ладно?

– Ладно.

 

Стайлз приехал к Дереку, опоздав всего на пару минут. Интересно, это считалось светским опозданием? Стайлз оглядел себя, и понял, что ничего светского в нем не было. Он постучался в дверь, надеясь, что пришел по адресу, и это была нужная квартира. Дерек открыл дверь, улыбаясь.

– Привет, – сказал он. Стайлз потер ладони, неловко стоя на пороге и проклиная свою неуклюжесть.

– Привет, извини, что опоздал. Мне друг позвонил, а дурацкий GPS не работал, пришлось перезагружать телефон, а потом каждый светофор в городе ополчился против меня, – нервничая, сбивчиво выпалил Стайлз. Сейчас все было не так, как прошлой ночью, они были уже не на вечеринке, и не в другом подобном месте, а в квартире у Дерека, на его территории.

– Да не волнуйся, – сказал тот, открывая дверь шире и приглашая Стайлза внутрь. – Курьер с едой скоро будет здесь, я заказал… почти все меню.

Стайлз рассмеялся.

– Главное, чтобы были мои любимые яичные рулеты, – шутливо ответил Стайлз, оглядывая комнату. – Ух ты, у тебя много книг, – произнес он, подойдя к книжному шкафу, который тянулся почти во всю стену. Там было все, от «Гарри Поттера» до «1984» Оруэлла. Книги даже были выставлены по алфавиту.

Стайлз не был уверен, что его собственные книги дома стоят корешками наружу. В любом случае, он, со своей неусидчивостью, не смог бы прочесть такое огромное количество книг. Даже в школе было сложновато, и лучшей инвестицией карманных денег он считал покупку решебников по литературе.

– Я много читаю, – с улыбкой сказал Дерек. Стайлз встал pу камина и посмотрел на стоящиpе на полочке фотографии.

– Это твоя семья? – спросил он. Дерек кивнул и подошел ближе к Стайлзу, соприкасаясь с ним руками.

– Это они, – тихо сказал Дерек, не вдаваясь в подробности, но в голосе была заметна некоторая горечь и грусть. Стайлз хорошо знал этот тон – он был похож на его собственный в те моменты, когда он вспоминал маму. Он тактично решил сменить тему.

– Ты, значит, любишь фильмы ужасов? – спросил Стайлз, сглотнув. Слишком запоздало он подумал, что стоило бы обежать пару раз вокруг дома, прежде чем идти к Дереку, потому что сейчас из него рвалась не выплеснутая энергия.

– Я в основном смотрю классику: «Изгоняющий дьявола», «Омен»,  «Птицы»…

– Фильмы Хичкока? – хмыкнул Стайлз, на что Дерек кивнул. – Они классные, ага. Но лучше, чем «Зомби по имени Шон» фильма не найти.

Дерек мягко рассмеялся. Стайлз вдруг подумал, что ему нравится этот смех – от него по спине бегают мурашки.

– Значит, ты фанат Саймона Пегга  и Ника Фроста? – спросил тот.

– Еще бы! Они просто нереально смешные, – вдохновленно ответил Стайлз, закусив нижнюю губу. В дверь позвонили, и он вздрогнул. Дерек достал бумажник, направляясь к двери, и Стайлз попытался всучить ему свою долю за доставку.

– Все нормально, – бросил через плечо Дерек, словно читая его мысли.

Когда он вернулся, Стайлз забрал у него пакеты и сел на диван, доставая коробочки с едой. Внутри были Ло Мейн, жареный рис, курица в кунжуте, говядина и брокколи, яичные рулетики, куриный бульон с яйцом, а еще вкусные хрустящие штуки, которые Стайлз просто обожал. Дерек включил фильм и принес тарелки, приглашая налетать на еду.

Они ели, почти не разговаривая, Стайлз только попросил принести глубокую тарелку, чтобы налить себе половину бульона. Он разломал хрустящую китайскую лапшу и начал забрасывать ее помаленьку, тут же съедая, чтобы она не успевала размокнуть. Дерек наблюдал за ним краем глаза, но по поводу извращенных вкусов Стайлза ничего не говорил. Когда все было съедено, Стайлз откинулся на спинку дивана, стряхнул обувь и поджал под себя ноги. Мысли в голове буйствовали, но тело было истощено от усталости. Он повернул голову, чтобы было видно экран телевизора, и прилег на спинку. Двуместный диван был довольно тесным, его колени касались ног Дерека, но это не смущало Стайлза, ему было хорошо и удобно, как если бы Дерек был Скоттом. Тот поднял руку и небрежно положил ее на спинку, а Стайлз придвинулся чуть ближе. Сердце громко колотилось от мыслей о происходящем, он повернул голову, чтобы сказать что-то, но встретился с губами Дерека, тут же забыв все слова.

И это было так просто, так привычно. Они целовались совсем не так, как прошлой ночью, отчаянно и жестко, а не спеша,  медленно, лениво. Стайлзу это безумно нравилось, они никуда не торопились, будто впереди была вся вечность, не срывали друг с друга лихорадочно одежду, хотя он бы и не отказался.  Стайлз застонал в губы Дерека, а тот положил ладонь ему на загривок, и что-то в мозгу Стайлза щелкнуло. Он взметнул руки, вцепляясь в футболку Дерека, углубляя поцелуй. Другой ладонью Дерек погладил талию Стайлза и мягко передвинул его, усадив его верхом себе на колени, не разрывая поцелуя. Стайлз судорожно вдохнул, когда возбужденный член прижался к паху Дерека. Тот приподнял бедра и потерся о Стайлза так, словно они трахались. Стайлз давно перестал мыслить, полагаясь лишь на ощущения, он переместился с губ на шею Дерека, наслаждаясь тем, как крепко тот его держал и управлял ритмом движений.

Дерек подвинулся и провел рукой вверх по животу и груди Стайлза, освобождая его от футболки, и тут же наклонился, чтобы поцеловать открывшуюся кожу. Стайлз застонал и взглянул на него из-под ресниц, когда тот начал дразнить и играть с его сосками. Он пропустил пальцы через волосы Дерека и оттопырил задницу, практически умоляя, чтобы его трахнули. Стайлз не помнил, когда стал таким развращенным, но, судя по его собственным подсчетам, это произошло вчера ночью. В этот момент ему было абсолютно плевать, как это выглядит, потому что Дерек вытворял, то, от чего член в штанах дергался от желания. Стайлзу хотелось большего, отчаянно хотелось, а Дерек собирался ему это дать.

Тот проник рукой внутрь его джинсов, оттянул трусы и сжал ягодицу. Стайлз был почти уверен, что только что всхлипнул, а Дерек, кажется, тихо рассмеялся. Вот подлец. С члена капала смазка, на боксерах образовалось влажное пятно, а Дерек смеялся! Стайлз мстительно потерся о него задом, и Дерек не выдержал, застонал, обхватил его лицо ладонями, снова набрасываясь на его губы.

И тут у Стайлза зазвонил телефон. Он собрался, проигнорировать его, решив, что это Скотт, но потом вспомнил, что такой рингтон стоит на звонках от отца.

– О, черт, – прошептал Стайлз, вытащив телефон из кармана, и слез с Дерека, – Мне нужно… эммм, в общем, – сказал он, почесав голову от досады, и пошел на кухню, – Да? – Стайлз поднес трубку к уху, кашлянув.

– Я только что позвонил домой, чтобы проверить, как ты соблюдаешь наш уговор.

Глаза Стайлза распахнулись от ужаса, он оглядел комнату в поисках часов и остановился на микроволновке – было уже 10:15. Черт, черт, черт! Он покойник, самый мертвый покойник в городе!

– Вот блин…– начал Стайлз.

– Если через двадцать минут я позвоню домой, а тебя там не будет, я навсегда отключу твою приставку, – сказал шериф и повесил трубку. Стайлз выругался шепотом, еле сдерживаясь, чтобы не топнуть ногой.

– Плохие новости? – спросил Дерек, прислонившись к стене и скрестив руки на груди. Он выглядел так соблазнительно, что Стайлзу хотелось на него наброситься.

– Мне нужно… Мне нужно идти, – с поражением признал Стайлз, беспокойно переминаясь с ноги на ногу. – То есть, я бы с радостью остался, что бы… закончить, что мы начали, но я кое-кому пообещал быть в другом месте, а ты позвонил в последнюю минуту, и у меня напрочь из головы вылетело…

– Не волнуйся, – с улыбкой ответил Дерек, – закончим в следующий раз.

Стайлз кивнул и потер шею, мысленно дав себе подзатыльник. Он подошел к Дереку, и тот снова поцеловал его почти целомудренно, только чтобы напомнить: все в следующий раз. Стайлз еле заставил себя оторваться от него и уйти.

\---

Едва зайдя домой, он услышал, что звонит телефон. Стайлз рванул на кухню, едва успев схватить трубку.

– Поздравляю, Стайлз, ты заслужил прощение. Ты не под домашним арестом, но всю неделю будешь выполнять домашние дела.

– Что? Но!..

– Мыть посуду, стирать, в общем, все.

– Ненавижу стирку, – проворчал Стайлз. Отец устало вздохнул. – И за продуктами тоже ходить?

– И это тоже, парень, –  произнес отец. Стайлз в ответ только застонал. – Но это твое последнее предупреждение.

– Да, я все понял. Быть дома. Ты позвонишь. Накажешь меня на веки вечные.

– Именно.

– Пока, пап, – сказал Стайлз.

– Пока, Стайлз.

Скотт ждал его онлайн, чтобы поиграть в Call of Duty, но сперва Стайлзу нужно было решить одну проблему. Много времени не потребовалось – десять минут наедине с самим собой, и все готово. Он только представил губы Дерека и его ладонь на своей шее, и этого хватило.

Стайлз вымыл руки и переоделся в любимые пижамные штаны, прежде чем спуститься в гостиную и подключиться к игре. В его комнате телевизора не было – отец не разрешил, потому что иначе Стайлз бы вообще не покидал ее пределов.

Стайлз уселся в папино кресло и отклонил спинку назад. Они со Скоттом играли и болтали через наушники, пока у обоих не начали слипаться глаза.

\---

Утро первого учебного дня ничем не отличалось от других. Стайлз, ворча, еле разлепил глаза и встал под душ. Отец спал, вернувшись с ночной смены, поэтому Стайлз старался производить как можно меньше шума. На этот раз он не забыл принять таблетку, все еще чувствуя себя странно после вчерашнего сбоя.

В школе им раздали расписание, Стайлз выслушал объявление и приветствия учителей. Он пожалел, что с утра не заехал в кофейню за стаканчиком эспрессо, потому как под глазами наверянка были темные круги. Глупо было всю ночь играть со Скоттом по сети, но Стайлзу это было необходимо, чтобы отвлечься, забыть на некоторое время о Дереке. Скотт спросил, как прошло свидание, но попросил приберечь детали, и Стайлз ему рассказал, пожаловавшись, как позвонил отец и чуть не посадил его под домашний арест.

– Если бы он тебя наказал, мы смогли бы видеться только на тренировках по лакроссу, – взвыл Скотт.

– Знаю, – Стайлз вздохнул.

Скотт был прав, у них не было совместных уроков в этом году. Получив расписание, они первым делом написали друг другу смс, но не совпадало ни единого урока. Стайлз смачно выругался по этому поводу. Первым у него была литература, и Стайлз пошел к своему шкафчику в другом конце здания, чтобы взять учебники для сегодняшних уроков. Он вошел в кабинет, как раз когда зазвенел звонок. Свободными осталась только первая парта во втором ряду, а Стайлз ненавидел сидеть там, потому что тогда он не мог вертеться, бездельничать и рисовать на полях тетради.

Он вытащил книги из рюкзака, не поднимая головы, пока не послышался голос учителя. Очень, _очень_ знакомый голос.

– Добро пожаловать на углубленный курс литературы, я ваш учитель, мистер Хейл.

Глаза Стайлза расширились, и он посмотрел на Дерека, который уставился на него с выражением полнейшего шока на лице.

– Я раздал вам программу на этот семестр, пожалуйста, откройте и посмотрите, – сказал Дерек, разорвав зрительный контакт со Стайлзом.

Ох, это было нехорошо, совсем нехорошо.

 

 

 

**Глава 3.**

Стайлз откинулся на спинку жесткого школьного стула, посасывая кончик ручки,  и уставился на доску, избегая смотреть Дереку в глаза. Дереку, с которым он жарко целовался прошлой ночью, которому отсосал, от прикосновений которого сам кончил за позорные две секунды на пассажирском кресле его тачки. И Дерек, как оказалось, носил очки, а еще всерьез думал, что жилеты – подходящая одежда для учителя. О, матерь божья! Он отправится в ад.

Все происходящее казалось нереальным, невозможным.

Стайлз чуть не подпрыгнул, когда у лица щелкнули пальцы. Он поднял взгляд, ручка выпала изо рта.

– Мистер Стилински? – спросил Дерек… мистер Хейл. Стайлз сглотнул и кивнул, неосознанно облизнув губы. – Я задал вам вопрос.

Стайлз с трудом заставил себя думать о нем не как о Дереке, а как о своем учителе. Его тон был немного раздраженным, и Стайлзу это совсем не понравилось, особенно по отношению к себе. Стайлз поежился, мечтая провалиться сквозь землю, и снова громко сглотнул.

– Я… – начал он, помотав головой, – я не слышал вопрос.

– Я спросил, какая из четырех книг, заданных для прочтения на каникулах, понравилась вам больше всего? – спросил Дер… мистер Хейл. Стайлз выпрямился, оглянулся в поисках Скотта, но того в классе не было. Скотта вообще в этом году не будет ни в одном классе вместе со Стайлзом.

– Я, ну… в общем, «Разделенный мир» был интересным, – начал он, откашлявшись. – В «Гедда Габлер» слишком уж часто упоминались задние двери, – несколько человек в классе рассмеялись, и у самого Стайлза на лице появилась улыбка. Он взглянул на Дерека, закусив губу. Тот тоже едва сдерживался, чтобы не заулыбаться, это было видно. – Но сама книга была скучной, так что она сразу отпадает. «Повесть о двух городах»… – Стайлз скривился, – я её еле дочитал, – Дерек удивленно поднял бровь. – Так что я назову, пожалуй, «Как важно быть серьезным». Кому не захочется притвориться кем-то, кем он не является, даже если ненадолго? – Стайлз договорил фразу, перейдя на шепот.

– Спасибо за честный ответ, мистер Стилински…

– Я Стайлз, мистер Стилински – это мой отец, – исправил его тот.

Дерек ничего не ответил и задал девушке, сидящей на задней парте, тот же самый вопрос. Стайлз начал рисовать в тетради, так и не поднимая глаз до самого конца урока. После он торопливо скинул все вещи в сумку, надеясь сбежать из класса, пока…

– Стайлз, задержись на минутку, – сказал Дерек. Стайлз захныкал, но со вздохом сел обратно за парту и начал вертеть ручку в руках. Он во всем винил Дерека с его этими очками, жилетом и сексуальным голосом. Стайлз взглянул на него, а тот скрестил руки на груди и прислонился к доске.

Наказание было несправедливым, да и вообще нечестным и слишком строгим.

– Нам нужно поговорить,– в голосе все равно звучало легкое раздражение, и внутри у Стайлза все сжалось. Хотелось не говорить с Дереком, а сбежать куда-нибудь и спрятаться.

– Может, лучше поцелуешь меня? – предложил Стайлз, глядя Дереку в глаза, а тот удивленно поднял бровь.

– Сколько тебе лет? – спросил он. Это был подлый удар, Стайлз поморщился и закусил нижнюю губу, надеясь, что Дерек прекратит допрос.

– Семнадцать, – ответил он.

Дерек застонал, всплеснув руками. К счастью Стайлза, в класс начали заходить ученики. Дерек строго взглянул на него, покачав головой.

– Мы закончим этот разговор позже, – он проводил взглядом Стайлза, который торопливо подошел к двери. Тот кивнул и вышел, и как только свернул за угол, прислонился к шкафчику, закрыв глаза рукой.

Он глубоко вдохнул и со всей силы ударил по дверце.

К черту все!

 

На углубленной экономике было до смерти скучно, а после нее в расписании оказалосьокно, чему Стайлз только обрадовался, потому что у него от навалившихся неприятностей уже начинала болеть голова. Он отправил Скотту сообщение, чтобы тот приходил в библиотеку, сам уселся за свободный стол и уткнулся лбом в столешницу, прикрыв глаза. От нервного напряжения он не мог перестать постукивать ногой по полу. Телефон завибрировал, и Стайлз сделал вдох и выдох, прежде чем посмотреть на экран. Он думал, что сообщение от Скотта, но, оказалось, писал Дерек.

_«Прости, что так резко отреагировал на уроке. Я ведь и не думал, что ты еще школьник»_

Стайлз уставился на экран, не зная, стоит ли отвечать. Дерек был учителем, его учителем. В голове промелькнули воспоминания о том, как он сидел на коленях у Дерека, а тот лапал его зад и ласкал языком шею… У Стайлза чуть слюнки не потекли.

 _«Ну, кто знал, что ты окажешься учителем. Литература, значит? Ничего себе»,_   – Стайлз хмыкнул и отложил телефон, дожидаясь ответа. Нога никак не переставала стучать по полу, как заведенная. Стайлз неспокойно вертелся на стуле и барабанил пальцами по столу.

_«Я серьезно, нам нужно поговорить»._

Стайлз написал довольно грубый ответ, зная, что Дерек закатит глаза или не станет отвечать на смс. Он оказался прав, Дерек не ответил. Прозвенел звонок, Стайлз поплелся в столовую. Там он увидел Скотта, который занял ему место.

– День сегодня паршивый, – пробормотал Стайлз, плюхнувшись рядом.

– Где твой поднос? – спросил Скотт, но Стайлз лишь пожал плечами. Кушать совсем не хотелось. Из-за таблеток все шло наперекосяк, аппетит нарушился, а усидеть на месте было просто нереально. Стайлз почесал шею и склонил голову.

– Хочешь половину моего бутерброда? – спросил Скотт, и Стайлз хотел уже отрицательно помотать головой, но вместо этого взял половинку и откусил. – Что случилось?

– Поссорился с эммм… Дереком.

– Быстро у вас все разладилось.

– И не говори, – сказал Стайлз, скривившись, и взял чипсы Скотта. Видимо, он поторопился сказать, что есть не хочется.

– Ты сегодня работаешь? – спросил Скотт.

– Да, с трех до девяти, – кивнул Стайлз.

– Я работаю до семи, хочешь, потом забегу к тебе в кофейню? – предложил МакКолл.

– Ага, – согласился Стайлз, – только после работы потусить не получится, я наказан, потому что вчера ночью не успел домой вовремя.

– Вот облом.

\---

После обеда время пошло быстрее. Стайлзу необходимо было успокоить мысли, и он был только рад приняться за работу, потому что ничто так не разгружало мозг, чем обслуживание клиентов. После окончания занятий в кофейне всегда было много посетителей, Стайлз поспешил за прилавок, на ходу завязывая фартук, и чуть не остолбенел, когда увидел в очереди Дерека. Тот все еще был в жилете и очках. Он стиснул зубы и вежливо спросил у следующего клиента, чего тот желает.  Если подгадать время, можно попробовать поменяться с Айзеком, чтобы тот обслужил Дерека вместо него… Стайлза внезапно охватило жуткое нежелание говорить с ним, выслушивать о том, что все следует прекратить, что Дерек старше, а значит, решает все.

Стайлз посмотрел сначала на Дерека, потом на Айзека, который готовил кофе. В загруженные часы Стайлз ненавидел торчать за кассой, предпочитая делать заказы. Он наслаждался спешкой и занятостью, когда невозможно было присесть даже на минутку, а за кассой было скучно. Вздохнув, он записал на стаканчике заказ посетителя  и поставил его на стол к Айзеку, рядом с остальными стаканчиками. Дерек сделал шаг вперед, но Стайлз поднял ладонь, перебив его.

– Прошу прощения, слишком много заказов. Подождите пару минут, если не возражаете.

– Хорошо, – голос Дерека звучал гораздо мягче, чем в школе. Стайлз даже опешил и взглянул ему в глаза.

– Стайлз, не тормози,– Айзек щелкнул перед носом пальцами, вырвав его из оцепенения. Стайлз встряхнул головой и принялся наливать кофе.

– Что случилось? – шепотом спросил Айзек, поглядывая на Дерека. – Это новый учитель литературы, да?

Стайлз скривился, проклиная слишком догадливого парня.

– А, да, это он. Да все не случилось, ничего не хорошо, – Стайлз заговорился, закатил глаза. – То есть, все хорошо, ничего не случилось, Айзек.

Тот ничего не сказал, только по лицу было видно, что он что-то заподозрил. Стайлз сделал два напитка и вернулся за кассу, у которой терпеливо ждал Дерек.

– Простите, что заставил ждать, – тихо сказал Стайлз со вздохом. – Что будете заказывать?

– Во сколько ты уходишь с работы? – спросил Дерек, при этом рассматривая висевшее на стене меню, словно все еще не выбрал. Стайлз бросил быстрый взгляд на Айзека, но тот стоял далеко и ничего не услышал.

– В девять, но…

– Напиши мне, – и добавил чуть громче: – Я возьму Карамельный Маккиато со льдом, большой стакан.

Стайлз удивленно поднял бровь и записал заказ.

– Я думал, ты пьешь только черный кофе, – пробормотал он.

Дерек улыбнулся, немного наклонился вперед, чтобы никто другой, кроме Стайлза, не заметил.

– Я тоже люблю сладкое.

Стайлз сглотнул, забыв как дышать. Он назвал Дереку сумму и поставил стакан в очередь Айзеку.

– Сдачи не надо, – произнес Дерек, протягивая ему пять баксов.

Стайлз закусил губу и кинул сдачу в банку для чаевых.

 

Реакция Дерека окончательно запутала Стайлза. Во время перерыва он вышел через заднюю дверь и достал телефон. Он сел на ступеньки, жуя рогалик со сливочным сыром и запивая его Коричным Дольче Латте со льдом. Вообще-то он планировал позвонить Дереку, но в последний момент передумал и набрал номер отца.

– Да? – произнес тот, ответив после первого же гудка. – Все в порядке?

– Да, пап, все хорошо, – вздохнул Стайлз. – Просто хотел узнать, может, нужно что-то купить после работы.

Он отпил свой латте, надеясь, что кофеин даст ему хоть немного сил.

– Молоко закончилось. И еще, Стайлз?

– А? – спросил тот, откусив рогалик.

– Постарайся приехать к десяти, ладно?

– Ладно, – Стайлз улыбнулся и кивнул, хотя отец этот жест и не видел. – Люблю тебя, пап.

– И я тебя, сын. Я приеду домой примерно тогда же, когда и ты.

Стайлз кивнул и шумно выдохнул. Доев свой обед, он вернулся в кофейню. До девяти часов было еще очень далеко.

Скотт, как и обещал, после работы зашел в гости, но Стайлз был не в настроении. Внутри начинало расти беспокойство. К счастью, Айзек подменил его, и Стайлз пошел готовить заказы. Скотт еще немного поболтал с Айзеком и перед уходом сказал Стайлзу, чтобы тот написал, если вечером захочет поиграть в Call of Duty. Тот кивнул, уверяя, что напишет.

Он сел за руль в четверть десятого, после того как они с Айзеком закрыли кофейню. Он написал Дереку: « _я вышел_ » _,_ завел машину и поехал к супермаркету, чтобы успеть к закрытиюы. Он взял с полки молоко, когда в кармане завибрировал телефон – звонил Дерек. Только этого не хватало.

– Да? – ответил он, направляясь к кассе с самообслуживанием.

– Прошлой ночью, когда тебе нужно было срочно уйти, это ведь твой отец звонил, чтобы ты не опоздал домой, да? – спросил Дерек. Стайлз скривился и разочарованно топнул ногой, мотнув головой.

– Ага, – ответил он сквозь зубы. На другом конце провода Дерек вздохнул. – Слушай, я понимаю, что это все…

– У нас ничего не может быть, Стайлз, - тихо проговорил Дерек. Стайлз достал десять долларов и, прижав трубку к уху плечом,  попытался засунуть банкноту в автомат для оплаты покупок.

– Это несправедливо.

– Тебе семнадцать лет!

– Мне будет восемнадцать в октябре, – возразил Стайлз, услышав, как рычит Дерек. – И что теперь? Китайская еда и фильмы ужасов – это ничего не значило? Мы будем притворяться, что ничего…

– Прекрати, пожалуйста, – умоляюще произнес Дерек, и Стайлз замолк. Он понял, что Дерек был не менее расстроен, чем он сам. – Я думаю, нам стоит сделать шаг назад.

– А потом что? Обсудим все, когда мне исполнится восемнадцать? –спросил Стайлз, запихивая молоко в пакет, прежде чем выйти из магазина. Он резко остановился, увидев, что на парковке, прислонившись к своему Шевроле, стоит Дерек. – Ты что, за мной следишь? – с недоверием в голосе произнес он.

– Чего? – непонимающе произнес Дерек.

– Ты сейчас на парковке, – сказал Стайлз, прежде чем повесить трубку. Он стремительно подошел к Дереку, и тот поежился под его взглядом.

– Хочешь сказать, ты не знал, что я здесь? – требовательно поинтересовался Стайлз.

– Нет, я не знал, –Дерек со вздохом запихал руки в карманы, видимо, чтобы не было лишнего соблазна коснуться Стайлза. Тот подошел ближе. – У нас ничего не будет, – повторил Дерек.

– Я знаю, ты это уже говорил, – сказал Стайлз, стиснув зубы. Сердце билось так быстро, и казалось, что жизнь разваливается по кускам. Ну как так получилось, что у него было только два дня счастья? Почему так мало? Что он сделал в прошлой жизни, чтобы заслужить такое наказание?

– Не думай, что я это просто так говорю.

– Значит твой единственный аргумент – это мой возраст? – спросил Стайлз, пожимая плечами. – Потому что если так, то…

– О, это чертовски весомый аргумент, Стайлз. Я старше тебя на десять лет, десять, понимаешь! Я не только что закончил колледж. Черт, да ты даже не родился, когда Курт Кобейн умер.

– Я родился в 1994!

– Да, в октябре. А Кобейн умер в апреле.

– Это не важно, – закатил глаза Стайлз.

– Для тебя, может, и нет, – сказал Дерек, оттолкнувшись от машины. – А вот я себя чувствую по сравнению с тобой старым.

– Может быть… – Стайлз все стоял на своем.

– Нет.

– Ты помолчишь хоть минуту или нет?! –Стайлз повысил голос. Он пододвинулся еще ближе и склонился к Дереку. Какая-то часть сознания ожидала, что тот его оттолкнет, а другая надеялась, что не станет. Но Дерек не оттолкнул его, вместо этого он обнял Стайлза и положил ладонь на его затылок, прежде чем поцеловать. Стайлз блаженно застонал, всем телом пытаясь показать, как на него действуют его прикосновения.

Все-таки пришлось оторваться от губ Дерека, хотя и ни за что на свете не хотелось.

– Мне нужно домой, – прошептал он, потершись носом о его щеку. – Один козел-учитель задал кучу домашнего задания в первый же день учебы.

Дерек рассмеялся и отпустил Стайлза, убрав ладонь с его шеи.

– Я заслужил это наказание.

– Нет, правда, как можно было задать сочинение? – спросил Стайлз, легонько толкнув Дерека. – Ты мне испортил все веселье.

– Ясно, я запомню, – сказал Дерек, не в силах скрыть улыбку. Стайлз медленно отодвинулся и достал из кармана ключи. – И кстати, – Дерек протиснулся между Стайлзом и машиной, -  у нас все равно ничего не будет.

– Ага, – рассмеялся тот, – как скажешь, Дерек.

 

Он приехал домой за десять минут до комендантского часа, поставил молоко в холодильник, помыл посуду и загрузил белье в стиральную машинку, потом поднялся наверх и постучал в дверь отца.

– Я слышал, как ты пришел, – сказал тот. Он лежал на кровати и смотрел телевизор. – Как прошел твой день?

– Долго, скучно… школа – отстой. Думаю, может бросить, – пошутил Стайлз. – Я помыл посуду и поставил стирку. Уроков задали до фига, – он зевнул, прикрыв рот ладонью, сел на краешек кровати с маминой стороны и положил руку на покрывало. – Учитель по литературе задал сочинение.

– Судя по всему, в этом году вам спуску не дадут.

– Ага, и на математике тоже, – буркнул Стайлз. – Мне завтра нужно сдать две страницы решенных уравнений. Чтоэти учителя думают, будто у нас куча свободного времени?

– Ты хороший парень, Стайлз, – со вздохом сказал шериф. – Я закончу стирку, иди, делай уроки.

Стайлз улыбнулся, встал с кровати, и добавил, подойдя к двери:

– Спасибо, пап.

Сперва он решил уравнения по математике, потом включил компьютер, чтобы написать сочинение.

«Писатели часто подчеркивают моральные ценности общества посредством создания персонажа, которого отвергают по половому, расовому, классовому или вероисповедальному признаку. Выберите роман или пьесу, в которой персонаж играет важную роль, и чье отторжение в обществе призвано показать мнение и моральные ценности окружающих его людей».

Стайлз проворчал, зная, что почти все выберут банальную «Алую букву». А ему банальным быть не хотелось.

« _Твоя тема для сочинения – отстой_ », – написал Стайлз Дереку. Он отстукивал ногой ритм музыки, доносящейся из колонок, в ожидании его ответа.

 _«Я тебе запрещаю брать для примера ‘Алую букву’»_ , – написал тот в ответ. Стайлз показал язык собственному телефону.

_«Я и не собирался, но теперь возьму назло тебе»_

Стайлз достал с полки «Разделенный мир» и пролистал страницы, останавливаясь на подчеркнутых маркером абзацах. Дерек так и не ответил, но это было не важно – нужно было писать сочинение.

 

 

 

**Глава 4.**

Стайлзу начало казаться, что его жизнь была сломанной пластинкой: он просыпался, шел в школу, после школы отправлялся на работу, зависал со Скоттом, делал домашнее задание, а ночью ложился спать, только чтобы с утра повторить весь круг по новой. Он даже и не заметил, как пролетела первая неделя учебы. Свой первый вечер пятницы, будучи старшеклассником, Стайлз провел дома, в компании отца. Они смотрели «Пятый элемент», ведь это был, ясное дело, лучший фильм на свете, и к тому же, им с отцом теперь редко удавалось проводить время вместе. Скотт пошел на какую-то вечеринку, чтобы весь вечер мотаться за Эллисон, как потерявшийся щеночек. Обычно Стайлз бы с радостью пошел с ним, только чтобы наблюдать эту картину, но сейчас настроения не было.

Дерек продолжал носить в школе очки и эти долбанные жилеты, пил во время уроков кофе, а Стайлз настырно садился за первую парту. На самом деле он сидел там, чтобы остальные не могли видеть, как он язвительно морщится и глядит на Дерека. Да, он дерзил своему учителю по литературе, в основном, конечно, бессознательно.

В среду вечером Дерек написал ему смс и попросил избавиться от оральной фиксации, что, мягко говоря, удивило Стайлза.

« _Какая еще оральная фиксация_?» –спросил он, вообще не понимая, о чем идет речь.

« _Если еще раз будешь на уроке сосать ручку_ …», –Стайлз расхохотался, прикрыв рот ладонью. Оказывается, его дурацкая привычка возбуждала Дерека.

 _«Тогда прекрати на меня так смотреть», –_ он закусил губу в ожидании ответа. В данный момент Стайлз  делал скучное задание по экономике, и был только рад отвлечься.

_«Тогда прекрати садиться за первую парту»._

« _Ладно, посмотрим, кто сдастся первым_ » _._

В четверг утром Стайлз сел за последнюю парту в углу класса. Он плюхнулся на стул, расставив ноги, и начал отстукивать по полу ритм. Естественно, почти сразу во рту оказалась ручка, и он посасывал колпачок весь урок, к неудовольствию Дерека, который изо всех сил пытался не смотреть на Стайлза.

Теперь, когда он сидел на заднем ряду, ему был заметен каждый взгляд Дерека, а поглядывал он в его сторону часто. Стайлз не сдержал довольной ухмылки.

 

Когда «Пятый элемент» закончился, Стайлз сразу пошел спать, потому что будильник был заведен на 4 утра, и выспаться в выходной ему и не светило. Вообще, если подумать, в последнее время Стайлз спал, как попало. Он уже лежал в постели, когда завибрировал телефон.

– Скоооотт, – Стайлз потянулся за трубкой и рассерженно застонал, потому что был уже в полудреме и  надеялся, что вот-вот заснет. Он поднес экран к глазам,  рассчитывая увидеть сообщения МакКолла, вроде: «Эллисон сегодня была так прекрасна в своем платье и бла-бла-бла», но это оказался Дерек.

Спать вдруг совсем расхотелось.

« _Ты как пиявка, как песня, которую невозможно выкинуть из головы_ » _._ От этих простых слов Стайлз почему-то заулыбался, как идиот. Значит, Дерек не мог перестать думать о нем, ха!

« _Надеюсь, я как хорошая песня, а не та, которую ты ненавидишь_ » _._ Стайлз рассчитывал, что Дерек напишет ответ, поэтому стал ждать, зажав телефон в руке и перевернувшись на бок. Тот начал звонить, и Стайлз вздрогнул – это был, конечно, Дерек. Проклятье.

– Я не ждал твоего звонка, – произнес Стайлз, поднеся телефон к уху, потер лоб и почесал шею.

– Разве ты не развлекаешься на первой в этом учебном году вечеринке? – спросил Дерек. Стайлз услышал шорох и скрип кровати. От одной только мысли о Дереке в постели вся кровь устремилась вниз. Он сглотнул и перевернулся на спину.

– Мне завтра нужно на работу, и я в ближайшее время не планировал повторять тот рейв.

– Не знаю, как ты, а я тогда отлично провел время, – о, это было нечестно, так нечестно.

– Я вообще-то говорил о бессонно проведенных сутках, а не о том, что случилось в твоей машине, – Стайлз, кажется, возбудился еще сильнее от нахлынувших воспоминаний. Он сжал свой напрягшийся член через трусы, надеясь усмирить тело. Черт бы побрал эти подростковые гормоны! – Но если ты хочешь поговорить о сексе в машине, я только «за», – Стайлз услышал, как Дерек вздохнул.

– Это ты мне первый позвонил, – добавил Стайлз.

– Я знаю.

– Ты меня дразнишь.

– Что? Как это я тебя дразню?

– Своими смс о том, что я как песня, которая не идет из головы и все такое… Ответ на такие слова напрашивается только один, но он подразумевает, что у меня есть какая-то надежда. Но я же знаю, ты потом снова меня отошьешь, скажешь, что у нас ничего не может быть. Будь это правдой, если бы ты действительно ничего не хотел, ты не стал бы звонить мне в половину двенадцатого ночи, – выпалил Стайлз и глубоко вдохнул, ожидая ответа.

– Ты прав, не нужно было тебе звонить и писать. Хочешь, чтобы я перестал?

– Нет, – Стайлз покачал головой, закатив глаза, и добавил шепотом: – Не хочу. Но ты по-прежнему думаешь, что у нас ничего не будет?

– Да.

– А я-то надеялся, что ты мне звонишь, чтобы заняться сексом по телефону, – пробормотал Стайлз, и Дерек рассмеялся.

– Вот как? Нет, не думаю, что это хорошая идея.

– А вот если бы у нас все-таки что-нибудь было, ты бы сказал, что это просто отличная идея, – сказал Стайлз, кончиками пальцев выводя круги на своем животе. Голос Дерека творил с ним невероятные вещи, но тому не обязательно было знать, какие реакции он вызывает в теле Стайлза.

– Если бы то, если бы это, какая разница, – произнес Дерек.

Стайлз закусил губу и скользнул рукой под резинку трусов, обхватил член и начал неспешно двигать кулаком. Он закрыл глаза, представляя, как сверху над ним нависает Дерек.

– Да, как жаль, что ничего между нами нет, – сумел кое-как выдавить Стайлз. Дерек судорожно вздохнул.

– Стайлз, я знаю, что ты делаешь.

Тот рассмеялся и начал толкаться в руку, постепенно наращивая темп. С губ сорвался стон.

– Но ты все еще не повесил трубку, – сбивчиво сказал Стайлз. Он услышал, что Дерек тоже глухо стонет. От этого звука по телу расползлось тепло, Стайлз сжал зубы, представляя, как Дерек ласкает себя одновременно с ним. – Я так хочу тебя, – признался он, перестав контролировать себя из-за надвигающегося оргазма. Он хотел этого, даже нуждался. Дерек тяжело дышал в трубку, и Стайлз выгнулся, мечтая, чтобы это сейчас была не его рука, а рука Дерека.

– Стайлз, я не могу перестать думать о твоих губах.

Тот всхлипнул и закусил щеку изнутри, едва не кончив от хриплого голоса Дерека. Он определенно мастурбировал, думая о Стайлзе, а Стайлз определенно этого хотел.

– Если бы ты был сейчас рядом, я бы…

– Черт возьми, Стайлз, – зашипел Дерек, не оставляя никаких сомнений в том, что он только что кончил. Эта мысль стала последней каплей, Стайлз задрожал и выплеснулся себе на руку и живот. Он рассмеялся и вздохнул, пытаясь восстановить дыхание, потом потянулся и взял с тумбочки салфетки.

– Как хорошо, что мы не встречаемся, – поддразнил Стайлз, а Дерек низко зарычал. – А иначе я бы подумал, что ты только что кончил даже раньше, чем я.

– Спокойной ночи, Стайлз, – ворчливо произнес тот.

 

 

 

Суббота пролетела незаметно, Стайлз весь день был занят: сначала на работе, потом на тренировке по лакроссу. Сезон начинался только весной, но нужно было держать спортсменов в форме, поэтому тренер ввел тренировки, чтобы мальчики не расслаблялись. Хотя в основном это значило, что первый состав толкал, пихал и валял Стайлза по полю при первой же возможности. Они бегали, качались с гантелями и занимались прочей, не связанно с лакроссом ерундой, которая раздражала Стайлза. Он ненавидел эти тренировки.

Придя домой, Стайлз принял душ и дождался, когда приедет Скотт. Папа сегодня ночью дежурил в участке и разрешил, чтобы тот переночевал у них, что, можно сказать, равнялось бессонной ночи за видеоиграми. Да, Стайлз вел невероятно увлекательную жизнь, ничего не скажешь.

В воскресенье у него был выходной, он выспался, сделал все домашние дела, еще поиграл на приставке (а почему бы и нет?) и продержался почти до вечера, пока, наконец, не поддался соблазну написать Дереку.

Тот не ответил сразу. Стайлз то и дело поглядывал на экран, злясь, что первый нарушил молчание после того ночного звонка. Он раздраженно сделал уроки и даже написал еще одно гребанное сочинение по литературе.

Закончив со всеми делами к ужину, он решил отнести отцу в участок что-нибудь поесть. Шериф Стилински просто обожал сэндвичи Subway, за которыми Стайлз поехал на другой конец города. Он вошел в участок и чуть не опешил, когда увидел в коридоре беседующих Дерека и отца. Какого черта?

– А, вот и мой сын с ужином, – с улыбкой сказал отец. Да, определенно что-то было нечисто, просто наверняка.  Дерек обернулся и посмотрел на Стайлз, стиснув зубы. Черт, выглядел он недобро, очень. – Дерек, это Стайлз. Это не его настоящее имя, а прозвище, но он любит, чтобы его так звали.

Да, спасибо, папа, что объяснил.

– О, да, он один из моих учеников.

Почему бы не поведать еще кое-что? Шериф Стилински, знакомьтесь, это Дерек, мистер Хейл. Да, тот самый, с которым я прошлой ночью дрочил по телефону и который не ответил мне на смс.

– Как, говоришь, твое настоящее имя? – спросил Дерек, ухмыляясь.

Стайлз нахмурился и прикусил язык, чтобы не сказать что-нибудь такое, о чем потом пожалеет.

– Мне нравится просто «Стайлз», – сказал он.

– Сын, иди в мой кабинет, я приду через минуту, – сказал Стилински-старший, махнув ему рукой. Стайлз косо посмотрел на обоих, проходя мимо, и сел в рабочее кресло отца, чтобы было видно коридор. Дерек стоял к нему лицом, а папа спиной. Время от времени Дерек посматривал на Стайлза, но отводил взгляд через секунду. Они что-то обсуждали, но Стайлз ничего не слышал. Он ненавидел, когда другие шушукались, а он не мог подслушать.

К тому времени как Дерек ушел, Стайлз уже съел свой сэндвич и теперь неторопливо потягивал колу из стаканчика. Шериф зашел в кабинет и упер руки в бока, ожидающе посмотрев на сына, пока до того не дошло, что он сидит на его месте. Стайлз сел прямо и начал крутиться на кресле, отталкиваясь ногами. Отец вздохнул и сел за стол с другой стороны.

– О чем вы там говорили? – спросил Стайлз, не зная, расколется ли папа.

– Ты же знаешь, что я не могу обсуждать с тобой рабочие дела, – сказал тот, откусив от сэндвича. Стайлз закатил глаза и откинулся на спинку кресла, крутясь туда-сюда. – Что будешь делать вечером?

– Не знаю, - пожал плечами Стайлз. – Может быть, позвоню Скотту, а что?

– Дерек, то есть мистер Хейл, спрашивал, нет ли у меня кого на примете, кто хотел бы подзаработать. Ему нужны помощники, чтобы навести порядок в старом семейном доме.

– Доме? – спросил Стайлз, тут же перестав вертеться.

– Да, – кивнул папа. – Семья Хейлов жила в этом доме, прямо за городом. Он стоит заброшенным уже несколько лет, и Дерек хочет его отремонтировать.

– Я мог бы помочь, – улыбаясь, сказал Стайлз.

– Когда ты найдешь время? – сказал отец, покачав головой. – Ты и так уже работаешь почти каждый день.

– Деньги есть деньги, пап, – пожал плечами Стайлз, отпив колы. – Да ладно тебе.

– Может быть, вы могли бы поработать вместе со Скоттом … У  него мало часов в ветеринарной клинике.

Стайлз кивнул, соглашаясь, хотя ему и не хотелось, чтобы рядом был Скотт. Он-то надеялся иметь предлог постоянно ошиваться рядом с Дереком после учебы. Он встал из-за стола, закусив губу.

– Я пойду немного поторчу у Скотта и миссис МакКолл.

– Если она спит, не мешайте ей. Она так часто работает в ночнst сменs, – сказал вдогонку уходящему сыну шериф.

Стайлз достал телефон и набрал номер Дерека.

– Стайлз?

– Угадай, кто твой новый помощник? – произнес тот, улыбаясь до ушей.

– Неееет, нет-нет-нет.

– О, какой ты забавный, – Стайлз скорчил рожу. – Да-да-да, я буду тебе помогать.

– Я найму бригаду строителей, Стайлз.

– А я могу красить, приносить тебе кофе… и отсасывать.

– Стайлз, ни в коем случае, – сказал Дерек, вздыхая.

Стайлз поерзал на сиденье джипа, наслаждаясь тем, как он заставляет Дерека нервничать. Это было весело.

– Кайфоломщик.

– Я не хочу вылететь с работы, Стайлз. Ты мне не говорил, что твой отец – шериф.

У Стайлза внутри все похолодело. Черт, черт, черт!

– Никто не узнает, что ты меня нанял, зато у меня будет официальная причина находиться рядом с тобой помимо школы, – Дерек вздохнул, и Стайлз понял, что тот сдался. – Ну, так где этот дом? Когда ты хочешь, чтобы я приехал?

– Я бы не отказался и прямо сейчас, но это к делу не относится.

– О, какой же ты наглый.

Стайлз снова встал у ненавистного светофора. Он его так нервировал, что хотелось нажать на газ и сбить этот столб! Вот ведь адская штуковина…

– Что ты делаешь сегодня вечером? – спросил Дерек.

– Эм, – произнес Стайлз, пялясь на не переключающийся красный, – буду дрочить, наверное, – Дерек в трубке зарычал, – если ты, конечно, не хочешь помочь…

– Нет, Стайлз.

– Тогда все, больше никаких планов. Может быть, поиграю в Mass Effect или Portal. Я открыт для любых предложений.

– Я сейчас трубку повешу, – пригрозил Дерек, и теперь уже Стайлз зарычал.

– Ты такой неинтересный, ты в курсе?

– Поверь мне, в курсе. Увидимся завтра на уроке.

Стайлз захныкал, удивившись собственному поведению  – он в последнее время был на нервах. Но Дерек так и не повесил трубку.

– Чего ты хочешь, Стайлз?

– Для начала тебя, – Дерек начал что-то возражать, но Стайлз его перебил, – а, кроме этого, было бы неплохо, если бы ты на следующей неделе задал меньше домашки. Тогда я смогу прийти в твой особняк и покрасить тебя. То есть, стены! Прийти и покрасить стены!

Стайлз рассмеялся от собственной болтливости и прикусил губу, заезжая на дорожку перед домом.

– Ты правда сказал отцу, что хочешь помочь мне?

– Еще бы, конечно! – произнес Стайлз, открыл входную дверь и поднялся по лестнице. – Так что жди в гости, я приду как-нибудь. Только не сейчас, сейчас я в душ.

– Зачем мне знать, что ты собираешься в душ?

– Чтобы ты представлял меня голым, конечно же, – беззаботно сказал Стайлз.

– Это трудно, учитывая, что я не видел тебя без одежды.

– И чья это вина?

– Твоя, потому что ты пропустил комендантский час и рванул домой, – Дерек рассмеялся, по-настоящему, громко. Вот засранец! Стайлз что-то ворчливо пробормотал. – Иди в душ, а я подумаю насчет домашнего задания.

– Что, правда? – удивленно спросил Стайлз.

– Нет, я не стану менять программу только для того, чтобы мы могли чаще видеться. И если ты намерен помогать, то все по-честному, будешь в самом деле работать, – Стайлз вздохнул и взглянул на себя в зеркало. – И ты не будешь меня красить.

– Я оговорился! – сказал Стайлз, рассмеявшись. Создавалось такое чувство, что он давно сказал мозгу «пока». Хотя, видимо, так и было, но это не имело значения.

– Спокойной ночи, Стайлз.

 

В понедельник Стайлз остался после литературы под официальным предлогом – чтобы спросить о работе. Дерек сидел за столом, ожидая следующего урока. На нем была однотонная рубашка с рукавами, закатанными до локтей, и галстук, за который так и хотелось дернуть. Стайлз крепче вцепился в свою сумку, прогоняя фантазии.

– Галстук – это просто удар ниже пояса, – не удержался и сообщил он, пока вокруг никого не было. Дерек поднял глаза, явно сдерживая ухмылку, и склонил голову, несколько секунд разглядывая Стайлза сверху вниз.

– Как будто ты сам на меня не действуешь точно так же, – наконец ответил тот. Стайлз оперся о его стол ладонью и наклонился чуть ближе.

– Когда мы приступим к ремонту?

– А когда ты работаешь? – спросил Дерек, удобнее усевшись на стуле. Его нога почти касалась ноги Стайлза. Тот прикрыл глаза на мгновение и открыл их, когда на его ладонь легли пальцы Дерека, едва заметно поглаживая костяшки. Стайлз облизнул губы.

– Сегодня до девяти, а завтра, эм, – он сглотнул, пытаясь собраться с мыслями, – завтра у меня выходной.

Дерек убрал руку и сел прямо, кашлянув; в кабинет начали заходить ученики.

– Значит, завтра после школы, – произнес он, не глядя на Стайлза. Тот кивнул и пошел на следующий урок.

Усевшись за парту, он с досадой подумал, что возможно, зря надеялся остаться с Дереком наедине. У них ведь по-прежнему ничего не могло быть.

 

 

 

**Глава 5.**

Порой все случалось не так, как задумывалось.

Вот, например, как у Стайлза, который думал, что останется с Дереком наедине. Тот дал ему указания, как добраться до места, где ему предстояло работать, и Стайлз очень удивился, увидев перед домом на окраине кучу машин. Одной из них была машина Скотта.

Стайлз вошел в дом и увидел, что Дерек с кем-то разговаривает. Он предположил, что это был строитель, судя по его оранжевой каске. Неужели ему тоже придется надеть каску? Дерек увидел его, улыбнулся и поднял ладонь, попросив подождать одну минутку. Стайлз, как идиот, стал молчаливо ждать. Он чувствовал себя ужасно глупо, потому что понадеялся, что сможет побыть с Дереком, а получилось…

Тот, закончив говорить с мужчиной, подошел к Стайлзу, неконтролируемо улыбаясь, отчего тот сразу же перестал дуться.

– Скотт на втором этаже шлифует стены.

– Что он тут делает? – спросил Стайлз немного резко, особенно учитывая, что Скотт был его лучшим другом. Дерек тихо рассмеялся, вызвав у него теплую улыбку.

– Твой отец дал мне его номер, сказал, что вы двое неразлучны.

Оказывает, его сдал отец, вот так новость.

– Но у него же астма… – сказал Стайлз, беспокоясь, как бы МакКолл не надышался пыли.

– У нас есть респираторы, – ответил Дерек, скрестив руки на груди. На нем была простая майка, не скрывающая мускулы, и Стайлзу захотелось запрыгнуть на него прямо сейчас. Жаль, вокруг было полно людей… И откуда их тут столько?

– И ты тоже надень, – добавил Дерек.

– Хорошо, – шепотом сказал Стайлз, сумев произнести только это. Дерек повел его на второй этаж, положив руку между лопаток. Для окружающих людей жест был обычным и ничего не значащим, но для Стайлза это было сродни прелюдии. Он плавился под его ладонью, осознав вдруг, что они почти не прикасались нормально с того дня перед началом учебы. По телу пробежали мурашки, Стайлз остановился на последней ступеньке и попытался повернуться к Дереку лицом, но тот взял его за пелчи плечи и подтолкнул в комнату, где работал Скотт.

– Нет, Стайлз, – Дерек шепнул ему на ухо. От близости его губ стало только хуже. – Смотри, кого я нашел! – воскликнул он, обращаясь к Скотту.

Тот помахал рукой и начал что-то быстро говорить, не сняв маски. Стайлз не успел опомниться, как, а Дерек уже вручил его Скотту и сказал, что тот объяснит, в чем суть работы. А потом он просто ушел. Козел.

Примерно в половину восьмого он вернулся, чтобы сообщить, что доставили пиццу. Они поели на улице, в беседке, которая лишь немного пострадала от времени. После ручного труда пицца была вкуснейшей едой на свете. Стайлзу казалось, что после шлифовки на нем осела целая тонна пыли, смыть которую будет чертовски не просто. После они принялись за первый этаж, где царил полный хаос. Они стали убирать мусор, пыль и грязь. Стайлз спросил, почему комната на втором этаже была в лучшем состоянии, чем остальная часть дома.  Дерек объяснил, что это была спальня его сестры, и та начала ремонт именно там, поэтому и он хотел закончить его побыстрее. Он вдруг замолчал, а Стайлз не стал допытываться, потому что они, вроде как, делали вид, что между ними ничего нет. Было бы слишком странно вдруг проявлять беспокойство на глазах у всех.

Дерек остался вместе со Скоттом и Стайлзом в комнате, принявшись оттирать стены. Стайлзу пришлось силой заставить себя отвести от него взгляд и сосредоточиться на мытье пола. Он встал на колени и начал ожесточенно втирать в доски моющее средство. Главными в этом деле были терпение и старание, но ни того, ни другого у Стайлза не было.

– М, Дер… мистер Хейл? – позвал он его. Дерек посмотрел на стоящего на коленях Стайлза, задержавшись взглядом на заднице.

О, замечательно! Дерек ждал, когда тот продолжит говорить, но Стайлз лишь закусил губу, так и оставаясь на коленях. Не дождавшись, Дерек вернулся к мытью стен. Его тело чуть блестело от пота, на руках осела пыль, и Стайлзу нестерпимо хотелось…

– Мне кажется, тут доски прогнили, – выпалил он. Дерек подошел близко, даже слишком близко, и склонился над ним. Стайлз задержал дыхание, а Дерек приблизился к его лицу.

– Может, тогда поможешь мне со стенами? – тихо произнес он ему на ухо. Стайлз сглотнул и закивал.

– Хорошо.

Через минуту Дерек решил, что ему просто необходимо снять майку. С этого момента все пошло наперекосяк. Сосредоточиться на работе было совершенно невозможно. Стайлзу пришлось извиниться и, снова проклиная подростковые гормоны, скрыться в ванной. Надолго. Когда он вернулся, Дерек, уже в майке, стоял, прислонившись к стене у двери. Стайлз даже не мог посмотреть ему в глаза.

– Я не должен был этого делать, – проговорил Дерек. – Я не подумал о последствиях. Было жарко.

Стайлз пожал плечами.

– Ну, ты же не виноват, что я возбуждаюсь на раз-два, – вздохнул он, запихнув руки в карманы джинсов. Дерек неловко закусил губу, и Стайлз со вздохом закрыл глаза. – Это немного… нехорошо.

– Да, немного.

– Во сколько мы сегодня заканчиваем? – спросил Стайлз.

– Ты можешь пойти домой, когда захочешь, – негромко добавил Дерек.

– Я не хочу идти домой, – покачал головой тот.

– Стайлз…

– Мы можем просто?..

–Нет. Зря я тебя нанял, напряжение невозможное. Ты же понимаешь, что находиться рядом с тобой очень сложно? – Стайлз кивнул и отвернулся. Он все это понимал. – Зря я тебе позвонил, зря написал…

– Стой, прекрати! – взмолился Стайлз. – Не отнимай у меня этого, – он понурил голову, голос звучал абсолютно серьезно. Дерек с тоской посмотрел на него и сдался, кивнув, чтобы Стайлз следовал за ним, а тот послушно поплелся. Они прошли дальше по коридору и свернули в спальню по левую сторону. Дерек закрыл дверь, и Стайлзу на мгновение показалось, что тот сейчас прижмет его к стене, но этого не произошло, Дерек ничего не сделал.

– Это должно прекратиться, Стайлз.

– Давай просто поцелуемся?

– Нет.

– Но ты ведь хочешь этого.

– Это не важно. Даже если я хочу, это не значит, что я должен так поступать, – воскликнул Дерек, раздраженно взлохматив свои волосы. Стайлз сделал шаг вперед, но Дерек поднял ладони, остановив его. – Ты можешь приходить, чтобы поработать. Это было бы очень подозрительно, если бы ты перестал после первого же дня. Используй это время, чтобы побыть со Скоттом, – Стайлз кивнул, жуя нижнюю губу. Направление, куда двигался разговор, ему не нравилось. – Мы не будем больше переписываться, не будем звонить друг другу, и мы ни в коем случае, послушай, никогда не будем встречаться.

– Это такая чушь.

– Ты сын шерифа, Стайлз, – сказал Дерек, и тот разочарованно застонал. – Не спорь со мной.

\---

Добравшись до дома, Стайлз долго стоял под душем, пока из крана не начала течь холодная вода. Сколько он ни тер себя мочалкой, все равно чувствовал на себе жуткий слой пыли. После, плюнув на несделанные уроки, он сел играть в Fatal Frame. Нужно было отвлечься, а лучшего способа, чем хоррор-игры, он не придумал. Через какое-то время он вырубился прямо в кресле, с джойстиком в руках и со включенным светом. Его разбудил вернувшийся в четыре утра отец.

– Давай, парень, – тихо сказал шериф, потянув Стайлза из кресла, и повел его в спальню. Он уже выключил телевизор с приставкой и свет во всем доме, кроме коридора. Видимо, он догадался, что Стайлзу было паршиво, поэтому даже не стал отчитывать за полуночные игры и за трату электричества. Стайлз почувствовал себя как в детстве, когда отец, вернувшись с ночной смены, брал его на руки и нес наверх, а он сонно клал голову ему на плечо.

– Тяжелый день? – спросил папа.

Стайлз кивнул, шмыгнув носом. В глубине души он надеялся, что когда-нибудь Дерек сдастся. То, что он наговорил, было настолько неправильно, настолько обидно…

– Что-то случилось, пока ты был у мистера Хейла? – спросил шериф, погладив сына по спине. Он уже очень давно не укладывал его спать. С тех пор, как…

Стайлз снова шмыгнул носом и отрицательно помотал головой.

– Просто много навалилось в последнее время, – выдавил он.

– Ты же знаешь, что можешь рассказать мне о чем угодно?

Стайлз кивнул и уткнулся лицом в подушку. Мог, но только не об этом. Расскажи он отцу, Дерек бы потерял работу. Стайлз вздохнул и закрыл глаза.

Через некоторое время отец встал с кровати, послышались его шаги в коридоре и щелчок дверной ручки в его комнате. Заснуть удалось только через час, потому что все это время Стайлза донимали тревожные мысли.

\---

Остаток недели расплылся в одно сплошное пятно. Школа, Дерек, которого нужно было игнорировать на уроках, работа, время со Скоттом, уроки, сон. И снова, и снова. Распорядок не менялся до пятницы, пока Дерек, то есть мистер Хейл, не попросил его остаться после урока. Стайлз нехотя послушался, сжав губы. Запихнув руки в карман толстовки он вздохнул и подошел к учительскому столу.

– Ты не сдал ни одного домашнего задания за всю неделю, – заявил тот. Стайлз ничего не ответил, и Дерек вздохнул, не понимая, в чем причина. – Ты не можешь отыгрываться на мне, не делая уроки, Стайлз. Так ничего не выйдет.

Нет, Стайлз отказывался говорить. Он стоял, насупившись и не произнося ни слова. Дерек сузил глаза и взглянул на него.

– Если ты не сдашь задания до понедельника, мне придется поставить двойки.

Стайлз решительно посмотрел ему в глаза и лишь пожал плечами в ответ. Этот разговор перерастал в длинный и бессмысленный монолог. Стайлз решил, что тишина – лучший выход. Это нервировало Дерека, хотя легче от этого почему-то не было. Он все равно проигрывал.

– Стайлз…

– Ладно, хорошо, – сорвался тот. – Понедельник, я понял. Могу я уже идти? – спросил он, глядя в пол, потому что смотреть на Дерека было невыносимо. С этими его очками, жилетами, рубашками с закатанными рукавами. Хотелось послать все к черту.

– Можешь.

Стайлз вылетел из кабинета. Сердце бешено колотилось, а внутри все горело. Он злился на себя за то, то, что поверил в возможное счастье. Нужно было так и оставаться зацикленным на Лидии. Тогда, по крайней мере, он не переживал, зная, что ему ничего не светит. С Дереком все было по-другому, а теперь, когда и это отняли, было только в сотню раз хуже.

 

Большую часть выходных Стайлз проспал. Еще он сходил со Скоттом в кино, был на гребаной тренировке по лакроссу, поработал в кофейне и сделал домашнее задание по литературе, будь оно неладно. Он отдал скрепленные степлером листы Дереку перед уроком, не сказав ни слова. Каждое сочинение постепенно сводилось к излияниям на тему предательства и обманутой любви, потому что Стайлзу в глубине души хотелось, чтобы Дереку, читая это все, было так же паршиво, как и ему. Дерек был словно непрошибаемый, а Стайлз хотел увидеть любую реакцию, хоть что-нибудь.

– Сегодня на уроке мы будем обсуждать книгу «Прощай, оружие!», которую вы должны были дочитать.

По классу прокатился разочарованный стон. Стайлз тоже с досадой вздохнул. Он недолюбливал Хемингуэя за его диалоги без пояснения, кто говорит, и за сухой стиль.

– Достаньте книги, я хочу, чтобы  вы выделили несколько моментов.

У Стайлза книги не было. Она лежала дома, на столе, напоминая своим видом о неотвратимости домашнего задания. Он молча уставился на свои ладони, надеясь, что Дерек не посмотрит в его сторону и не заметит. Да с чего ему вообще смотреть на него…

– Мистер Стилински, где ваша книга?

Дерек, как всегда, был беспощаден.

– Я не взял ее с собой, – сказал правду Стайлз, виновато потерев шею. – Дома забыл.

– Вы ее прочитали? – спросил Дерек. Стайлз кивнул и потупил взгляд. То, как Дерек допрашивал его на виду у всего класса, резко отличалось от его поведения, когда они были одни. – Расскажите свои мысли по этому поводу.

Стайлз вздохнул, облизнув губы, и задумался на мгновение.

– По мне, вся эта тема стоицизма в книге – полная чушь, – начал он, глубоко вдохнув. – Герой отдаляет себя от таких чувств, как честь, а потом клянется в любви женщине, которую едва знает. Ну да, и он, и она используют друг друга, чтобы отвлечься, и, можно сказать, что у них все идет наперекосяк, но, с другой стороны, не так уж все и плохо, – он снова вдохнул, заметив, что Дерек неотрывно следит за ним, стоя у доски. – Я думаю, если бы Генри показывал свои чувства хоть иногда, все могло бы сложиться иначе. Лучше бы он поддался эмоциям, а не подавлял их. Иначе в чем тогда смысл существования, если нельзя выражать чувства?

– Он их выражал, – прервал его Дерек, прислонившись к стене в углу класса, и скрестил руки на груди. – Разве вы не заметили, что Генри было невыносимо находиться вдали от Кэтрин?

Стайлз грустно улыбнулся и пожал плечами.

– Может быть. Но в чем мораль? А в том, что ничто не вечно. Она и ребенок погибли, а Генри просто вышел из госпиталя и вернулся в отель. Снова один. Да, люди умирают, – Стайлз запнулся на слове «умирают», невольно вспомнив свою мать, которой больше нет,  и отца, который теперь одинок, потому что никто, черт возьми, не живет вечно. Он взглянул на Дерека и сгорбил плечи. – Может быть, Генри просто хотел хоть раз в жизни чего-то хорошего, пусть даже ему после этого было плохо.

Он закончил шепотом, снова глядя в стол.

– Вы в курсе, что поменялись ролями в этом споре? – сказала Лидия, сидевшая на другом ряду.

Стайлз остаток урока так и не поднял глаз, перестав следить за обсуждением книги. Он прикрыл глаза ладонью, надеясь, что на лице не отражались все чувства.

 

В пятницу вечером была вечеринка, на которую Скотт очень хотел пойти. В конце концов, он взмолился, состроил жалобные глазки, и Стайлз согласился присоединиться. Он ушел, сказав отцу, что будет с МакКоллом, что, в общем-то, было правдой. Он только умолчал, что они вместе собираются на вечеринку. К тому же, хотелось напиться, а другой возможности у него не было. Разве что залезть в папины запасы, а тот бы заметил, если бы куда-то делось полбутылки виски «Джим Бим». С утра предстояло тащиться на работу, но Стайлзу было все равно. Он решил, что сможет поспать после смены, перед тем как идти работать к Дереку.

От мыслей о нем Стайлзу еще больше захотелось напиться. Да, он продолжал у него работать, но Дерек всегда отправлял его вместе со Скоттом работать в другую комнату. Это, конечно, не помогало, становилось только хуже. Он был так близко к Дереку, но они почти не разговаривали. Тот, словно назло, говорил только со Скоттом.

Совершенно не хотелось так проводить субботу.

В общем, выпить было необходимо. Стайлз любил алкоголь, от него становилось тепло, а мысли в голове разжижались. В итоге, он залил все переживания пивом.

Стайлз был чемпионом по пив-понгу и флип-капу, его команда победила уже третий раз за вечер. От такого количества алкоголя его начало немного покачивать, и Стайлз сел на диван. Комната кружилась, но ему было все равно. Скотт, наверняка, где-то пытался поговорить с Эллисон, что было не ново. Стайлз сам не понял как, но у него в руке оказался телефон, а пальцы уже сами набирали номер Дерека.

Только когда тот снял трубку, он понял, что происходит.

– Стайлз? – голос Дерека был хриплый ото сна. Стайлз понятия не имел, сколько сейчас времени, ему казалось, что все еще одиннадцать вечера. А, может быть, три ночи? Неизвестно.

– А знаешь, ничего, ладно, забудь.

– Ты пьян? – спросил Дерек. Стайлз услышал, как тот пошевелился в кровати.

– Да, в стельку просто. Пили пиво на скорость.

– Тебя отвезти домой? – со вздохом поинтересовался Дерек, словно ему было не все равно.

– Я не сажусь в машину к тем, кому на меня плевать, – Стайлз хмуро посмотрел в пустой стаканчик. – У меня пиво закончилось.

– И правильно, тебе больше не надо.

– Что вообще...? И почему мы разговариваем? – вдруг выдал Стайлз.

– Ты мне позвонил, – ответил Дерек, а тот захихикал.

– А знаешь, знаешь что? – спросил Стайлз, щипая пальцами обивку дивана. Он не дождался ответа и продолжил: – Мне кажется, это все чушь собачья.

– Стайлз, не начинай.

– Я, мать твою, взрослый и могу за себя решать, ясно? Если я могу пить алкоголь, то какого хрена я не могу трахаться?

– Где эта вечеринка, Стайлз? – строго спросил Дерек.

– У меня в штанах, – в трубке была тишина, и Стайлз сдался: – У Лидии.

– Я сейчас буду, жди меня на улице.

Он повесил трубку, а Стайлз так и не сдвинулся с дивана, тупо пялясь на свой телефон, пока до него не дошло, что за ним сейчас приедет Дерек Хейл.

 

 

 

**Глава 6.**

В ожидании Дерека Стайлз вышел на улицу, сел на бордюр, опершись подбородком о колени, и уткнулся взглядом в свои кроссовки. Скотт все еще был внутри вместе с Эллисон. Они, конечно, целовались, и от этого было обидно. Обидно, потому что Скотт мог целоваться с кем захочет, а он не мог. Стоило бы порадоваться за этих двоих, но Стайлз был слишком пьян и расстроен. Увидев подъехавшую машину Дерека, он утер губы о коленку джинс и сглотнул. Эмоции навалились все разом. Дерек вышел из машины, что удивило Стайлза. Тот в открытую подошел к нему, помог встать с бордюра и подвел к черной Камаро.

– Забирайся, – подтолкнул его Дерек, открыв пассажирскую дверь. Стайлз открыл рот от удивления и забрался внутрь.

– Скотт целовался с Эллисон, – сказал он, как только устроился на сиденье, дожидаясь, когда Дерек сядет со своей стороны, и продолжил: – Он с ней целовался, а я все видел, а потом у меня пиво кончилось, и я сел на диван…

– Стайлз, пристегни ремень, – скомандовал Дерек. Тот никак не отреагировал, тогда Дерек со вздохом наклонился к нему и сам щелкнул застежкой. Стайлз недовольно заворчал, но ничего не сказал, и так и не проронил ни слова всю оставшуюся дорогу. В голове роилась сотня мыслей, и все – о Дереке, но он стойко держал рот на замке. Видимо, у Стайлза наконец-то включился словесный фильтр, а он и не заметил.

– Куда тебя подвезти, до дома? – спросил Дерек.

– Господи, нет, только не домой, – ответил Стайлз, наклонившись вперед и положив руки на приборную панель.

– Почему? – скосил на него глаза Дерек.

– Потому что я в жопу пьяный, – он уставился на него, широко раскрыв глаза, – и вроде как ночую у Скотта. Отец не должен знать, что я был на вечеринке.

– Господи, – пробормотал Дерек со вздохом. – Ладно, ладно.

Он отвез Стайлза к себе домой, и тот, не будь таким пьяным, наверняка бы сплясал победный танец, но сейчас координация его подводила. Стайлз и правда был никакой, даже поездка в машине с открытыми окнами не помогла.

– Сколько сейчас? — спросил он, когда Дерек, поддерживая его под локоть, завел его в гостиную.

– Всего лишь час ночи, – ответил тот спокойно, словно Стайлз не поднял его из постели, когда позвонил ему навеселе. Дерек был в белой футболке, домашних штанах и очках, и у Стайлза возникло желание укусить его. Он плюхнулся на диван, куда его подтолкнул Дерек.

– Мне к пяти на работу, – захныкал Стайлз, – а машина у Лидии.

– С этим разберемся утром, а пока – вот, выпей и прими таблетку, – Дерек протянул Стайлзу большой стакан с водой и две таблетки ибупрофена. Стайлз послушно закинул их в рот и сделал пару глотков.

– Пей все, живо, – скомандовал Дерек.

Стайлз допил до конца, и тот снова наполнил стакан. Затем протянул руку и крепко сжал ладонь Стайлза, потянув его с дивана.

– Куда мы идем? — спросил тот, глядя на свою руку в руке Дерека.

– В кровать. Пойдем.

В кровать. _В кровать Дерека._ Неужели он позволит Стайлзу спать в своей постели? Дерек поставил стакан на прикроватную тумбочку, отогнул одеяло и положил ладони на плечи Стайлза, мягко толкая его на постель.

– Спи, а то утром будет еще хуже. И перед сном выпей еще воды, – он кивком указал на тумбочку. Стайлз послушно сделал, как тот сказал, потом встал и стянул джинсы, а точнее, попытался. Он забыл снять кроссовки, запутался в штанинах и свалился. Лежа на полу, он, наконец, догадался стряхнуть обувь и сдернул джинсы.

– Стайлз, что ты там делаешь? – спросил Дерек уже из постели.

– Чертовы джинсы…

Стайлз забрался на кровать, для удобства еще сняв толстовку и бросив ее на пол, улегся на подушку и вздохнул.

– Дерек.

– Ммм? – промычал тот, выключив лампу, стоящую на тумбочке. Стайлз нервно сглотнул, опасаясь того, что может наговорить, и что Дерек может ответить.

– У нас все еще ничего не может быть? – голос Стайлза дрожал, но он винил во всем алкоголь. Дерек заворочался и повернулся к нему. – Потому что это… – Стайлз взмахнул рукой, – все это… Я хочу…

Дерек положил ладонь ему на грудь, осторожно гладя ее большим пальцем поверх футболки.

– Тебе нужно поспать, – прошептал он. – Стайлз, ты нетрезв. Если бы даже у нас что-то было, то точно не в таком состоянии.

Стайлз закусил губу, силой воли пытаясь отрезветь. Черт возьми, как сильно хотелось оказаться кристально трезвым,  потому что он был в одной кровати с Дереком Хейлом, а тот гладил его грудь. При этом перед глазами все кружилось, а голова гудела. Стайлз сглотнул и кивнул, уступая. Протянул руку, взял ладонь Дерека в свою и переплел пальцы. Тот не отстранился, как боялся Стайлз, наоборот – сжал его в ответ и громко вздохнул, признавая свое поражение.

 

Будильник пищал резко, надоедливо и при этом жутко громко. У Стайлз трещала голова, он умирал, не иначе. Открывать глаза категорически не хотелось, но потом он вспомнил, где находится – в кровати Дерека. Тот пошевелился, только чтобы выключить будильник, но вставать не торопился. Стайлз медленно разлепил веки и понял, что утыкается лицом в его плечо, а Дерек обнимает его, переплетаясь с ним ногами.

Было очень удобно и хорошо, двигаться не хотелось, так что Стайлз просто лежал спокойно, ощущая, как размеренно вздымается и опускается грудь Дерека. Он вцепился пальцами в его футболку, когда Дерек немного подвинулся, и тут же прижался ближе, зная, что тот его не оттолкнет.

– Тебе нужно принять душ перед работой, – шепотом произнес Дерек, чем вызвал недовольное бурчание Стайлза. – От тебя несет вечеринкой.

– Я отказываюсь вставать.

– Нет, придется, – сказал Дерек, поднимаясь. Стайлз застонал, когда из-под бока исчезло его тело. – Ты иди в душ, а я сварю кофе и сделаю тосты.

Соблазненный обещанием Дерека приготовить завтрак, Стайлз поплелся в ванную. Он принял душ, перепробовав все бутылочки с шампунями и гелями, что были на полке. Черт, теперь он пах, как Дерек, и это вызвало понятную реакцию тела. Стайлз хотя бы не проснулся с утренним стояком, а иначе от стыда никогда бы не вылез из постели. После душа Стайлз оделся и оглянулся в поисках запасной зубной щетки. Он открыл зеркальный шкафчик, но не найдя там ничего, заглянул в тумбочку под раковиной. Стайлз замер — внутри лежали презервативы и смазка. Он и не сомневался, что это все у Дерека есть, но увидев их… возбудился. Никак по-другому его реакцию было не назвать. Он до боли хотел Дерека, и тот факт, что он спал с ним в одной постели, а теперь пах, как он, завел его.

– Стайлз, ты идешь? – позвал из кухни тот. Стайлз встрепенулся, закрыл дверцу и прополоскал рот мятной жидкостью, потому как щетки так и не нашел.

– Извини, я… я искал зубную щетку, – сказал он, усаживаясь за стол; щеки покраснели. Дерек взглянул на него, понимая, кажется, причину смущения.

– О, я тебе достану запасную, они в ящике в коридоре, – Дерек вышел из кухни, и Стайлз принялся без энтузиазма жевать тосты и пить кофе. Тот вернулся с не распакованной щеткой и положил ее перед тарелкой Стайлза. – Если поторопишься, мы успеем забрать твой джип.

 

Поездка до дома Лидии прошла в молчании, тишину разбавлял только звук радио. Все же Стайлз чувствовал стыд за то, что натворил – напился, позвонил Дереку, напросился в его кровать. А еще потому, что Дерек теперь избегал  на него смотреть. За всю дорогу  тот даже не проронил ни слова. Джип Стайлза, к счастью, все еще стоял там, где он его и бросил – хоть что-то радовало. Дерек притормозил, и Стайлз уже открыл дверь, чтобы поскорее свалить, но тот схватил его за ткань толстовки.

– Ты придешь сегодня?

– А ты хочешь? – спросил Стайлз. – Серьезно, Дерек, мне сложно, очень сложно. Не думаю, что я смогу…

– Да, я хочу, чтобы ты пришел.

У Стайлза словно гора с плеч свалилась.

– Ты опять меня прогонишь в какой-нибудь дальний угол дома, а сам туда ни ногой?

– Нет, – ответил Дерек. Стайлз все так же сидел, одну руку держа на приоткрытой двери. – Закрой дверь.

Стайлз хлопнул дверью, и Дерек придвинулся ближе, потянув его на себя. Их губы соединились, и оба застонали, приоткрывая рот и лаская друг друга языком. Поцелуй прекратился, и хватка Дерека, наконец, ослабла.

– Сегодня будем работать в одной комнате.

– Эм, ладно, д-да, – сбивчиво ответил Стайлз, выбираясь из машины. Как только Дерек скрылся из виду, он победно вскинул в воздух кулак. Они спали в одной постели, поцеловались, а вечером Стайлза ждало своего рода свидание в бывшей детской Дерека. Кажется, жизнь налаживалась.

К счастью, он успел в кофейню за несколько минут до начала рабочего дня, и очень удивился, когда вместо Айзека увидел Эрику. Он обеспокоенно нахмурился, ведь у них редко совпадали смены.

– Кто-то вчера перебрал, – сказала она, ухмыляясь. Стайлз удивленно поднял бровь. – А еще кто-то сегодня дома не ночевал.

– Как ты…

– Я тоже была у Лидии, видела, как ты нажрался, а потом куда-то исчез.

Стайлз пожал плечами, завязывая на талии фартук. Он заметил, что пальцы немного дрожат.

– Блять, – шепотом ругнулся он.

– Что? – с любопытством поинтересовалась Эрика. – Забыл принять таблетку? – Эрика сама пила лекарство горстями, поэтому знала симптомы, бывающие, когда пропустишь прием. Стайлз вздохнул и закусил губу.

– Да, я ведь сегодня и правда дома не был.

– Тебе нужно уйти? – спросила Эрика, но Стайлз в ответ покачал головой, стараясь не обращать внимания на неприятное состояние. Вчера вечером он тоже пропустил таблетку, а это означало уже два раза. Лучше не придумаешь. Вариант позвонить отцу сразу отпадал, он бы рассердился, узнав о том, что Стайлз уже два раза забыл принять Аддерол.

– Нет, я позвоню Скотту, и он мне их привезет.

Он позвонил МакКоллу в одиннадцать, и тот привез таблетки к полудню. Стайлз от радости его чуть не расцеловал. Отец, конечно, заметит, что куда-то пропала сразу целая баночка Аддерола, и устроит допрос, но Стайлз не смел жаловаться. Он выпил две таблетки сразу, несмотря на то, что не должен был. Пока Скотт не приехал, Стайлз был как на иголках — нервы звенели, а из-за кофе руки и ноги его не слушались. Он полчаса как заведенный ходил из угла в угол по кофейне, не в силах перестать двигаться, хотя при этом ужасно болела голова. У Эрики уже уши в трубочку сворачивались от его болтовни, и, очевидно, ей были совсем неинтересны подвиги Стайлза во время рейдов в онлайн игре.

Как только появился МакКолл, она взяла перерыв.

– Ну, слава богу! Поговори со Стилински, – сказала она, торопливо скрывшись за задней дверью.

– Куда ты делся прошлой ночью? – спросил Скотт, облокотившись о прилавок. К радости Стайлза, посетителей сейчас было мало. – Твоя машина все еще стояла возле дома, когда я уехал.

– Я… эм… позвонил Дереку, — пожал плечами Стайлз. Скотт все еще не знал, что Дерек и мистер Хейл — одно лицо, и Стайлз лишь надеялся, что никогда не догадается.

— Вот как? Я думал, у вас с ним все быстро закончилось, — удивился Скотт. Стайлза порой очень радовало, что МакКолл был дубиной.

– Я ему позвонил, когда напился, – он снова пожал плечами. – Я уже и не знаю, что между нами.

– Мы вчера с Эллисон целовались! – радостно объявил Скотт, и Стайлз, зная, что лучше уж говорить об ней, чем о Дереке, не стал перебивать друга. Скотт расписал в красках, как они целовались в ее машине, а потом девушка подбросила его до дома.

– Обалденно, Скотти, – ответил Стайлз со всей искренностью. Как давно уже МакКолл по ней сох? С прошлого года, кажется.

В любом случае, трудно было сконцентрироваться на подвигах друга, зная, что через два часа закончится его смена, и он увидит Дерека. Да и головная боль стала утихать.

– Ты сегодня пойдешь помогать мистеру Хейлу? – спросил он у Скотта.

– Не могу, мне через час на работу, – ответил Скотт, на котором все еще были пижамные штаны и кепка. Стайлз недоверчиво оглядел его с ног до головы. – Да, знаю, я переоденусь, – добавил тот. Стайлз с улыбкой кивнул.

– Но я хотя бы дома ночевал, – напоследок подколол МакКолл.

– Ха-ха, – язвительно ответил Стайлз ему вслед.

Два часа тянулись мучительно долго,  после работы Стайлз вихрем прибежал  домой и поставил баночку с Аддеролом туда, где она обычно стояла, прежде чем взлететь по лестнице в свою комнату. Он переоделся за рекордно быстрое время и приехал к дому Хейлов. Стайлз был настроен на работу, даже надел старую футболку, заляпанную краской с того раза, когда они с папой красили большую спальню, а также рваные потрепанные джинсы, которые он больше не носил.

Чего он не ожидал, так это обнаружить, что у дома стояла только одна машина Дерека. Вот так сюрприз! Входная дверь была открыта, и Стайлз вошел без стука. Наверху играла музыка, и он последовал туда в поисках Дерека.

Тот стоял, как всегда без футболки, в своей старой спальне. Стены были покрыты свежей краской, старый ковер с пола отодрали и выкинули. Стайлз остановился на пороге и кашлянул, привлекая внимание Дерека, который обернулся и вытер руки о джинсы.

– Ты пришел.

– Ну, еще бы.

Дерек подошел к Стайлзу и положил ладонь на загривок. Догадываясь, что сейчас произойдет, тот прикрыл глаза. От поцелуя его словно прошило током, Стайлз попятился через порог, пока не уперся спиной в стену коридора. Дерек подхватил его под ягодицы и поднял, а Стайлз обнял его талию ногами. Дерек сдался, пути назад не было, Стайлз не собирался дать ему остановиться. Поцелуи были влажными, торопливыми, Дерек целовал его всюду, где мог дотянуться – подбородок, щеки, кончик носа и снова губы, без остановки. Он дернул, разрывая, футболку Стайлза, и тот простонал его имя. Дерек принялся ласкать шею и ключицы, а парень прикусил его кожу зубами. Они так  и стояли: Стайлз, притиснутый к стене, и Дерек, поддерживающий его за бедра. Не хотелось прерываться, делать что-то еще помимо этого.

Наконец Стайлз оторвался ото рта Дерека и вдохнул воздух, двинув бедрами в поисках контакта. Тогда Дерек поставил его на пол, пропустил пальцы через собственные волосы и глубоко вдохнул.

– Нам нужно поговорить.

– Мне не нравится, как это звучит, – прямолинейно ответил Стайлз. Дерек рассмеялся, протянул руку и снова сжал его шею. О, негодяй прекрасно знал, как это на него дейтсвует.

– Не бойся, разговор не будет неприятным, но нам необходимо обсудить, что между нами происходит.

– Правда? – Стайлз распахнул глаза. – Значит, все-таки происходит?

– В некотором роде, – ответил Дерек, и Стайлз недовольно сморщился, сжав губы. – Ты несовершеннолетний, а мне… уже давно не восемнадцать.

– Я просто…

– Никаких оргазмов, — без предисловий произнес Дерек.

– Чего? – оторопел Стайлз. Дерек при этом все еще гладил его ладонями, и это что-то да значило, поэтому Стайлз ожидал скорейшего объяснения.

– Мы можем встречаться, проводить время вместе, но никаких оргазмов. Ни тебе, ни мне не позволено будет достигать разрядки, занимаясь этим…  По крайней мере, это сумеет уберечь меня от увольнения. Я надеюсь.

– Мне этот план не нравится, – хныкнул Стайлз, когда руки Дерека исчезли с его шеи. – То есть, мы что, не можем… А что, если?.. – Стайлз был готов болтать любую чушь, только бы Дерек передумал. – Мы можем дрочить друг другу?

– Нет.

– А что, если я кончу, например, от поцелуев? – хохотнул Стайлз. – Ладно, не отвечай, я глупость сказал.

– Стайлз, я хочу тебя так же сильно, как и ты меня, поверь.

– Пфф.

– Либо так, либо никак, – на полном серьезе произнес Дерек. – Решайся, согласен ты или нет.

– Значит, только ужастики и фастфуд? – спросил Стайлз. Тот кивнул. – И поцелуи, – Дерек опять кивнул. – В одежде?

— Да, в одежде.

– Значит, можно не волноваться, что ты снова на мне футболку порвешь?

– Я немного увлекся, — ответил Дерек. Что правда, то правда, увлекся. Стайлз улыбнулся, желая, чтобы он повторил это снова.

– Так что, мы можем уже вернуться к начатому? Разговор окончен? – фыркнул он, подходя ближе к Дереку. Тот рассмеялся, кивая, и поцеловал Стайлза снова.

 

 

  
  

**Глава 7.**

О чем Стайлз никак не подумал, так это то, как теперь себя вести в школе. Он вошел в понедельник в класс и застыл, не зная, куда сесть. То ли как обычно, за первую парту, но тогда всем будет видно, что он делает, то ли за последнюю, где можно пялиться на Дерека в свое удовольствие, но в таком случае Дереку его не будет видно. Ранним утром понедельника эта задача была почти непосильной, и Стайлз никак не мог определиться.

Решение пришло неожиданное — Стайлз сел в середине, рядом с Лидией. Первым делом в начале урока все сдали свои сочинения о «Прощай, оружие!». Стайлзу пришлось до поздней ночи делать это задание, потому что до десяти он был с Дереком. Они посмотрели «Техасскую Резню Бензопилой», а, точнее, только часть фильма. Если уж честно, они смотрели не очень внимательно, слишком занятые другим делом.

Стайлз кашлянул, прогоняя из памяти события прошлого вечера: они лежали на диване, сплетясь руками и ногами, Дерек нависал сверху и целовал его губы и шею. В тот вечер было много прикосновений, очень много. Стайлз закусил губу и тряхнул головой. Сейчас было неподходящее время думать о таком, потому что Стайлз рисковал оказаться с…

Мда, что и требовалось доказать. Стайлз сел прямо, надеясь, что никто не заметит его стояк. Он неплохо справлялся, пока Лидия не заговорила:

– Это засос? На шее мистера Хейла засос? Кто-то на выходных оттянулся…

Стайлз резко поднял голову— в самом деле, он оставил Дереку засос. Стайлз закрыл рот ладонью и застонал. Член в штанах пульсировал, реагируя на следы на шее Дерека. Стайлз отметил его своими укусами, и весь класс теперь это видел.

Это было чертовски сексуально, Стайлз уже не знал, куда деться. К рубашкам, очкам, брюкам цвета хаки добавился еще и, мать его, засос! Стайлз не отрывал от Дерека глаз, пока тот двигался по кабинету и записывал что-то на доске. Он даже забыл, что нужно слушать лекцию и делать задания. Краем уха Стайлз уловил, что Дерек рассказывал о «Франкенштейне», и в иной раз он бы обрадовался, но сейчас все мысли, кроме одной, покинули мозг. Выходя из класса, Стайлз украдкой улыбнулся Дереку в последний  раз и скрылся за дверью.

Еще одна неделя добавилась к череде пролетевших незаметно. Школа, работа, Дерек, уроки, сон. Повторить. Меньше видеоигр, больше петтинга. Скотт сам был постоянно занят Эллисон, так что Стайлз мог без зазрений совести проводить с ним меньше времени. Они собрались в пятницу, но Стайлз каждую минуту писал сообщения Дереку, а Скотт – Эллисон, что было немного непривычно для обоих. Они с Дереком теперь вроде как встречались. «Вроде как», потому что все было неофициально. Да и разговора о том, что «теперь ты мой бойфренд» не было.  Они весело проводили время вместе, елипиццу и мороженое и много целовались, не стесняясь прикосновений и объятий. Стайлзу нравилось, даже несмотряна вечную неудовлетворенность, и то же самое можно было сказать о Дереке. Они чего только не вытворяли вместе, но тот твердо стоял на своем, не отменяя установленное правило. Стайлз несколько раз уже был на грани оргазма, даже не смотря на запрет на раздевание. Дерек, кстати, жульничал и постоянно лез руками под его футболку.

В субботу Стайлз, как всегда, работал в кофейне. Отец позвонил ему и попросил после этого не заезжать на стройку, а сразу вернуться домой. Стайлз от такой несправедливости хотел уже взбунтоваться, но тут его настигла мысль, почему.

Сегодня был день рождения его матери.

Стайлз с отцом в этот день всегда отпрашивались с работы или учебы и проводили время вместе. Он послал Дереку сообщение, объяснив причину, и тот, конечно, все понял. Вместе с отцом они приготовили на ужин знаменитую мамину пасту – фетучини альфредо. Они готовили ее только раз в году, доставая старую жестяную коробочку, в которой хранились потрепанные, с загнутыми уголками, рецепты. Каждый раз, когда отец приносил эту коробку из своей спальни, Стайлзу на глаза наворачивались слезы. Вспоминать маму было  тяжело. У мамы была самая лучшая домашняя еда на свете, а теперь они с отцом ели в основном фастфуд. Они приготовили пасту, слушая песни Билли Джоэла, ее любимого исполнителя.  Стайлз и отец ставили мамины CD и во все горло подпевали, пусть не всегда попадая в ноты, под «Uptown Girl», «We Didn’t Start the Fire» и «Under Pressure». После ужина в планах был просмотр кино. Мама любила «Форрест Гамп» и всегда заставляла их смотреть его на День Благодарения. Она ставила кассету в видеомагнитофон и слушала, пока готовила. Теперь, слыша цитаты из этого фильма, Стайлз неизбежно вспоминал о ней.

Он не мог заставить себя смотреть этот фильм чаще,  чем раз в год, да и этого хватало. Отец сидел на диване, а Стайлз, завернувшись в одеяло, лежал рядом и шепотом проговаривал запомнившиеся реплики героев. Закрыв глаза, он вспоминал, какие моменты нравились матери больше всего, и которые она тоже повторяла за актерами.

«Лейтенант Дэн, я принес вам мороженое!», пожалуй было ее любимой цитатой. Мама обожала Тома Хэнкса, и папа дарил ей новые фильмы на рождество. Для родителей это было чем-то особенным, даже на первое свидание они пошли в кино на «Большой» с Томом, и каждый год отец пересказывал Стайлзу эту историю. Шериф обычно засыпал на середине просмотра, даже не дождавшись момента, когда Дженни и Форест встречаются в Вашингтоне. Стайлз всегда досматривал фильм до конца, кое-как заставляя себя после встать с дивана, даже пусть рядом похрапывал отец.

Когда на экране появились титры, Стайлз побрел к себе в комнату, где улегся в постель. Он сглотнул ком в горле и набрал номер Дерека, с головой накрывшись одеялом.

– Привет, – ответил тот. Голос был немного печальным, словно Дерек понимал, в каком состоянии Стайлз.

– Привет, – голос у Стайлза слегка дрожал.

– Как прошел ужин?

– Одновременно хорошо и грустно. Казалось, что она рядом, понимаешь?

– Понимаю… Я прекрасно понимаю, что ты чувствуешь.

– Все из-за этого Билли Джоэла и ее коробки с рецептами, – Стайлз не стал сдерживать слезы, которые жгли изнутри. Было больно, пусть даже и прошло уже столько лет. – Почему, черт возьми, я начинаю плакать, как ребенок, услышав «Piano Man»?

– Потому что она твоя мама.

– Прости, что позвонил, чтобы поплакать. Это так глупо.

– Это не глупо, Стайлз. Когда тебе плохо, всегда звонишь близким людям, так и должно быть, – успокоил его Дерек. Стайлз кивнул и уткнулся лицом в подушку. – Это значит, что тебе спокойно, хорошо со мной. Нам хорошо вместе…

– Нам? – прошептал Стайлз.

– Именно.

Стайлз говорил с Дереком, пока не начал засыпать. Когда он открыл глаза, телефон был все еще прижат к уху, хотя звонок прервался еще ночью. К счастью, впереди был весь день, полный забот и дел.

 

Восстановление дома Хейлов подходило к концу, и Стайлз начал немного паниковать по этому поводу. Он много времени проводил с Дереком, а после того, как работа закончится, все может измениться. Хейл собирался переехать из квартиры в семейный дом, что было одновременно хорошо и плохо. Хорошо, потому как дом был за городом, и шанс быть застуканным вместе с учителем резко падал. А плохо, потому как добираться туда было дольше, а значит, на Дерека оставалось меньше времени.

Скотт уже начал что-то подозревать. Он попросил Стайлза показать хотя бы фотографию этого загадочного Дерека, а тот, ясное дело, отказал. Ни в коем случае! МакКолл почувствовал, что он что-то скрывает, и теперь не отвязывался, но рассказать другу Стайлз не мог, иначе бы это означало конец всему. Скотт был таким наивным, что всем своим видом тут же выдавал любые тайны, а этот секрет Стайлз должен был сохранить любой ценой.

 

Дерек попросил Стайлза помочь с переездом, и сейчас тот складывал все его книги в коробки, подписывая, где что лежит. Играла музыка, и Дерек налил себе бокал вина. Судя по всему, он часто менял место жительство, и знал наверняка, как все лучше запаковать.

– Мы с семьей часто переезжали, поэтому у меня не так много вещей.

– Ты это называешь «не так много вещей»? – фыркнул Стайлз, оглядывая заставленную коробками комнату.

– Книги – это совсем другое.

– Ага, как скажешь, – ухмыльнулся Стайлз, заклеивая скотчем очередную коробку. Дерек улыбнулся и отпил вина, которое Стайлз не любил. Ему не нравился вкус, хотя пиво ему тоже не нравилось, но пил ведь он его, когда хотел опьянеть. Правда, Дерек наотрез отказался давать ему алкоголь.

– Ну уж нет, Стайлз, – строго произнес Дерек, на что тот лишь закатил глаза, – я не стану поить пивом своего несовершеннолетнего бойфренда.

– Ага! Ты сказал «бойфренда»! – воскликнул Стайлз, тут же забыв про алкоголь. Дерек только что назвал его «бойфрендом», а это означало маленькую победу. Тот с осуждением посмотрел на Стайлза, но губы дрогнули в улыбке.

– Сказал. А ты думаешь, это не так?

– Нет, нет, все так. Абсолютно точно, я твой парень. Просто я не знал, как ты к этому относишься. Не хотел поднимать эту тему, я ведь всего лишь глупый подросток.

– Стайлз, ты не глупый подросток, я это вижу по твоим школьным сочинениям, – ответил Дерек. Стайлз зарделся и ничего не ответил. – Даже когда ты на меня злился, тебе не удавалось запороть домашнее задание.

– Ну, да, если бы успеваемость понизилась, начались бы неприятности…

Дерек подошел ближе и поцеловал его. Поцелуй быстро из целомудренного стал страстным, глубоким, Стайлз вцепился руками в футболку Дерека и пропихнул колено между его ног. Он скользнул ладонями ниже, по твердому прессу Дерека. Черт, ужасно хотелось взять и…

Он так и сделал. Проник рукой под пояс джинсов и пощекотал дорожку волос, идущую от пупка к паху. Дерек застонал, и Стайлз напрягся, ожидая, что тот оттолкнет его руку, но этого не произошло. Стайлз расстегнул ширинку, засунул руку в его боксеры, обхватывая член Дерека, и судорожно выдохнул сквозь поцелуй, чуть не ликуя от того, что Хейл ему позволяет это делать. Стайлзу больше всего хотелось доставить ему удовольствие, заставить его кончить. Он взмолился у мироздания, только бы тот не прекратил все сейчас! Дерек обхватил лицо Стайлза руками и прервал поцелуй, принявшись ласкать его шею. Стайлз застонал в ответ и закрыл глаза, продолжая работать кулаком, а Дерек всосал тонкую светлую кожу и чуть прикусил ее зубами, оставляя след.

– Мы можем… пожалуйста?.. – сбивчиво спросил Стайлз, но Дерек вновь привлек его в поцелуй, на что тот не мог пожаловаться. Он ускорил темп, и Дерек начал толкаться в его руку.

– Тихо, Стайлз, молчи. Черт! – зарычал тот, отходя на шаг назад. Стайлз захныкал, даже не обращая внимания на то, как жалко это прозвучало. Член в штанах был готов уже взорваться от перевозбуждения, особенно когда Дерек положил ладонь ему на загривок. Он заставил Стайлза остановиться, и тот протестующе замычал, да и Дерек, кажется, тоже был не слишком рад этому.

– Дерек, позволь мне…

– Нет.

Стайлз стиснул зубы и поник от разочарования.

– Это просто смешно. У тебя стоит…

– Умолкни, Стайлз, – произнес Дерек, шумно дыша и застегивая ширинку. Стайлз закусил губу и потер шею, отчаянно желая снова прикоснуться к нему. – Дай мне минуту.

Он направился в свою комнату, но не закрыл дверь, и Стайлз посмотрел ему вслед. Он несколько секунд сомневался, пойти ли за ним: разум был против, но член, управляющий им в данный момент, плевать на это хотел.

Стайлз пошел за Дереком в его комнату, где тот сидел на кровати, опустив голову вниз, и двигал ладонью по стволу. Он поглядел на Стайлза исподлобья и низко застонал когда тот подошел ближе, упал на колени и мягко развел ноги Дерека, чтобы уместиться между ними. Положив руки на его бедра и подняв голову, он взглянул Дереку в глаза. Их губы соединились на мгновение, Стайлз провел ладонями выше и оттолкнул его руку, прежде чем наклониться ближе и взять член в рот. Дерек откинулся назад и стал наблюдать за тем, как тот работает губами и языком, ритмично опуская и поднимая голову. Он сжал шею Стайлза, и по его хребту пробежались мурашки, во рту уже чувствовался вкус смазки, обильно текущей с головки. Стайлз тоже отчаянно хотел кончить, но только не от своей руки, а от ответных прикосновений Дерека.

Он взял в ладонь его мошонку и заглотил член как можно глубже, стараясь не подавиться. Резко поднял голову и судорожно вдохнул воздуха, сглатывая слюну, и посмотрел на Дерека, затем снова обвил пальцами его ствол. Он начал медленно и уверенно работать рукой, при этом продолжая целоваться с ним. Стайлзу нравилось, как тот царапал его щеки щетиной и обхватывал пальцами подбородок. Он легко толкнул Дерека в грудь, забрался вместе с ним на кровать и, быстро стянув джинсы, оседлал его. Он шумно сглотнул,  устраиваясь на его бедрах, сжал одновременно свой и его член. Дерек застонал, почувствовав контакт, и Стайлз облизнул губы, прежде чем начать дрочить им обоим. Это было невероятно приятно, и Стайлз уже готов был кончить только от этого, задыхаясь и постанывая от размеренных движений по ноющему члену. Дерек положил свою ладонь поверх его, подстраиваясь под ритм Стайлза. Тот начал двигать бедрами в такт рукам, вбиваясь в кольцо из пальцев. Он долго не продержался, но хотелось, чтобы это длилось как можно дольше. Стайлз застонал, прикусил губу, рвано двигая бедрами, и кончил, задохнувшись от обалденных ощущений. Вымотанный и гиперчувствительный после разрядки, он отстранился и слез с Дерека. Тот продолжал дрочить себе, не отрывая глаз от Стайлза, а когда тот склонился и поцеловал его, Дерек бурно кончил, забрызгивая свою грудь.

Стайлз развалился на постели, пока Дерек ходил за влажным полотенцем, а после вытер себя и его. Дерек забрался обратно и крепко обнял Стайлза, ткнувшись губами в его лоб. На того навалилась ужасная усталость, но при этом он был абсолютно счастлив.

Они так и уснули вместе, сплетаясь руками и ногами.

 

 

 

**Глава 8.**

 

 

  
  


Стайлз проснулся от того, что в лицо светило солнце. Он лежал на боку, а Дерек обнимал его поперек талии, и несколько секунд он просто наслаждался моментом. Пока не понял, что уже утро. Стайлз резко сел на кровати, глаза распахнулись от ужаса.

– Твою мать! Черт! – шепотом ругнулся он, выпутываясь из одеяла, и оглянулся в поисках джинсов. Дерек проснулся и потер глаза. – Дерек, блять, я в таком дерьме, ты не представляешь!.. – Стайлз уже натягивал футболку.

На небе едва взошло солнце, и, судя по часам, было 6:27 утра. Стайлз засунул руку в карман и вытащил телефон: десять пропущенных вызовов – два от Скотта и восемь от отца. И гора сообщений, тоже от Скотта. Стайлз скомкал в руках край футболку, в панике шумно и резко вдыхая и выдыхая. Дерек надел штаны и подошел к нему, обнимая и гладя по спине.

– Уверен, все будет хорошо.

Стайлз замотал головой.

– Дерек, я покойник. Я не знаю, что сказать отцу, черт, у меня нет никакого оправдания, – на этот раз Стайлз попал, и он понимал это. Скорее всего, когда отец не смог до него дозвониться, позвонил МакКоллу. Скотт попытался его выгородить, но папа наверняка (не зря он шериф!) потребовал к телефону миссис МакКолл… Господи, сегодня был понедельник! То есть, Стайлз не только пропустил комендантский час, но и где-то шлялся в ночь перед учебным днем.

– Я тоже не знаю, Стайлз, – вздохнул Дерек, качая головой. – Может быть, стоит…

– Я не собираюсь говорить ему правду, это еще хуже, – Стайлз быстро подошел к двери. – Мне нужно домой. Эм… увидимся в школе.

Стайлз сел в джип и глубоко вдохнул, его уже трясло от пропущенных доз Аддерола. Черт возьми, блять! Он не знал, что лучше – позвонить отцу, или же просто ехать домой и готовиться к расправе. Предупреждать его или нет? Стайлз набрал номер папы.

– Стайлз, какого черта? Где ты?

Тот сглотнул и облизал губы.

– Я не могу рассказать, что произошло.

– Я жду объяснений. С тобой все в порядке?

– Все хорошо, пап. Слушай, прости меня, я не думал…

– Я в участке, тащись сюда, живо.

– Пап, мне нужно принять Аддерол, у меня руки дрожат, можно я… – пробормотал Стайлз, услышав, как вздыхает шериф.

– Сколько доз ты пропустил?

– Я несколько раз забыл принять таблетку на прошлой неделе, а сейчас пропустил уже две подряд. Мне плохо, – к горлу и в самом деле подкатывала тошнота, и Стайлз не знал, то ли от того, что он не принял Аддерол, то ли от того, что отец собирался его убить.

– У меня есть таблетки на работе, приезжай сюда.

Стайлз несколько минут собирался с духом, сидя в машине, перед тем как зайти в участок. Казалось, будто все знали, в чем Стайлз повинен, и провожали его на эшафот. Он еле удержался, чтобы не спрятаться в капюшон; никогда еще дорога до кабинета отца не казалась такой долгой. Тот сидел за столом и ждал его. На столе перед креслом для Стайлза стояла бутылка воды и таблетка Аддерола. Господи! Стайлз медленно сел, сглотнул таблетку и запил ее водой.

– Объяснись.

Стайлз выпрямился и собрался с мыслями.

– Я… У меня есть бойфренд.

Вот он и сказал это. Господи Иисусе, это оказалось легче, чем кажется на первый взгляд. Брови отца поползли вверх.

– Ты мне сейчас врешь? – спросил он, и Стайлз покачал головой, глядя на бутылку воды у себя в руках.

– Я эм… Я вчера вечером нечаянно уснул у него дома. Совершенно случайно! Клянусь, я не хотел…

– У тебя есть парень? – переспросил шериф. Стайлз кивнул, и тот некоторое время молчал. – А как же Лидия?

– Она встречается с капитаном команды по лакроссу.

– Это… мальчики… ты понял это недавно?

Стайлз только пожал плечами.

– Ладно, просто дай мне свой мобильный, – добавил папа. Глаза у Стайлза округлились, по крайней мере фотографий там не было, но ведь оставались смс! О боже! Он никогда не обращался к Дереку по фамилии, но они обсуждали домашние задания… Стайлз замешкался, но взгляд отца был таким суровым, что ему пришлось повиноваться. Шериф взял телефон и тут же его выключил. Слава богу, при включении требовался пароль. Отец положил телефон в ящик стола, который запирался на ключ.

– Я верну тебе его… когда-нибудь.

– А как до этого будешь со мной связываться?

– А зачем? Вы, молодой человек, отныне под домашним арестом.

– О…

– Под очень строгим домашним арестом. Я не забрал ключи от твоего джипа только потому, что он нужен тебе, чтобы ездить в школу. Никакого больше Скотта, никакой больше работы в доме мистера Хейла, никаких видеоигр, телефона, интернет только вечером, на один час. Я сменю пароль на wifi, чтобы быть уверенным, что ты не нарушаешь запрет.

Стайлз рассержено ощетинился.

– Надолго? – еле слышно спросил он.

– Пока я не решу, что хватит.

– А то, что я… что я… – Стайлзу было страшно говорить это, пока он не взглянул на лицо отца. Он не был зол, скорее разочарован, и не потому, что у Стайлза был бойфренд, а потому, что сын заставил его волноваться.

– Об этом я хочу поговорить позже, когда ты примешь душ, переоденешься, а у меня пройдет первый шок, – Стайлз согласно кивнул. – Я напишу записку директору, так что можешь пропустить первый урок. Иди домой и приведи себя в порядок.

Стайлз удивленно раскрыл глаза и помотал головой:

– Нет, не надо, все в порядке.

– Тебя трясет из-за пропуска Аддерола, Стайлз. Стоило бы вообще оставить тебя сегодня дома. Кто знает, какие еще побочные эффекты проявятся?

Стайлзу было паршиво, просто чертовски паршиво, он хотел увидеть Дерека, ведь иначе он никак не сможет с ним связаться и объяснить что произошло.

– Иди домой, умойся, съешь хороший завтрак, а потом иди на уроки. Ты пока не пропустил ни одного дня, так что из-за одного занятия проблем не будет.

Стайлз, сдавшись, кивнул.

Но он все равно поторопился домой, быстро вымылся, почистил зубы и съел тарелку хлопьев с молоком. Состояние было, как при болезни: свежая футболка уже успела пропитаться потом, а он еще даже не вышел из дома. Стайлз схватил запасную и стянул уже мокрую футболку, надеясь, что по дороге таблетки подействуют, и он переоденется до уроков. Голова раскалывалась, а нервы невозможно было успокоить. Он забрался на сиденье джипа и уронил голову в ладони, моля, чтобы сердце перестало так бешено биться. Он только что признался отцу, что он гей, что у него есть парень, а всего день назад Дерек вообще произнес вслух, что они встречаются. Не было ни шанса, что вся история закончится хорошо. Чудом добравшись до школы, Стайлз надел футболку, захлопнул дверь машины и направился к кабинету директора. Он молча протянул секретарю записку от отца, та записала его в журнал, и Стайлз побрел к кабинету, где шел урок Дерека. Он медленно зашел внутрь, зная, что до звонка осталось всего пять минут.

При его появлении, все одноклассники посмотрели в его сторону. Стайлз на ватных ногах подошел к Дереку, нервно сглотнув, вручил ему записку. Он не хотел смотреть ему в глаза, но в последний момент, прежде чем сесть за свою парту не удержался.

– Все в порядке, Стайлз? – спросил Дерек. – Ты неважно выглядишь.

Вероятнее всего, Стайлз выглядел дерьмово, но слишком уж сильно он хотел встретиться с Дереком. Стайлз коротко кивнул.

– Все хорошо, – солгал он. Ни черта не хорошо. Стайлз сел на единственное незанятое место в центре долбаного класса. Спасибо, ребята, спасибо, блин. Он ткнулся лбом в поверхность парты и закрыл глаза. Он знал, что Дерек не будет донимать нравоучениями. Хотелось еще раз принять Аддерол и лечь спать. Хотя Стайлз и знал прекрасно, что повышать дозу нельзя, он пожалел, что отец не дал ему две таблетки. Тогда бы побочные эффекты не проявлялись так сильно, как сейчас, и он бы не чувствовал себя такой размазней. Ну не спал бы ночь, это все равно стоило бы того! Надо было принять еще одну таблетку дома, но Стайлз почему-то даже не подумал об этом. Со звонком все радостно заторопились из кабинета, но Стайлз так и остался сидеть за своей партой. В конце концов, Дерек подошел к нему и положил ладонь на шею. Стайлз застонал одновременно от приятного прикосновения и от нервного облегчения.

– У тебя температура.

– Вот что случается, когда забываешь принять свое лекарство, – пробормотал Стайлз. – Мне кажется, я по кускам разваливаюсь, нервы ни к черту.

– Я бы заметил.

Стайлз взглянул на Дерека – его грудь тяжело вздымалась.

– Я под домашним арестом.

– Это было ясно, как только ты проснулся утром, – Дерек оглянулся, удостоверившись, что никто не зайдет, – у меня в постели.

Стайлз кивнул, нервно сжимая и разжимая руки.

– Я сказал отцу, что у меня есть парень, – сглотнул он, от страха не в силах поднять на Дерека глаза.

– Стайлз… – начал тот, но в кабинет кто-то зашел. – Я ожидаю вас после занятий для наказания.

Стайлз, раскрыв рот, уставился на Дерека, который сделал вид, что ужасно разозлен.

– Вам все ясно?

– Да, сэр.

– А теперь идите к медсестре, – добавил Дерек. Стайлз кивнул, еле сдерживая улыбку.

Он послушался и пошел в медицинский кабинет, объяснив сестре ситуацию с пропуском лекарства. Та заставила его лечь на кушетку и позвонила шерифу. Лучше было не придумать: тревожить отца, потому что его сын – идиот. Чертов Аддерол!

– Твой отец хочет, чтобы ты пошел домой, – сообщила медсестра. Стайлз кивнул; голова кружилась, а к горлу подступала тошнота.

– У меня назначено наказание сегодня после уроков.

– У кого, дорогой?

– У мистера Хейла.

Это ведь была чья-та отвратительная шутка, да? Кто-то на небесах, должно быть, всерьез его ненавидел!

– Я позвоню ему и передам, что ты отработаешь завтра. Иди домой, – Стайлз вздохнул и замотал головой. Это единственное наказание, которого он ждал. – Я уверена, мистер Хейл поймет. Он такой приятный мужчина.

Стайлз засмеялся, но сделал вид, что кашляет. О, если бы только она знала.

Сестра позвонила мистеру Хейлу и объяснила ситуацию. Она улыбнулась Стайлзу, словно только что спасла его, хотя на самом деле только навредила. Естественно Дерек разрешил, что еще ему оставалось делать, потребовать увидеть своего бойфренда?

– Твой отец скоро будет здесь, он заберет тебя домой и подпишет освобождение от занятий.

А вот это было просто великолепно! Стайлз совсем забыл, что отцу придется для этого ехать в школу. Из-за истощения он уснул почти мгновенно, а проснулся от того, что его тормошит отец.

– Давай, Стайлз, поднимайся, я отвезу тебя домой.

Он забрался в полицейскую машину, с грустью посмотрев на брошенный на парковке джип.

– Я позвонил в кофейню, предупредил, что ты сегодня не выйдешь.

– Пап…

– Тебе нужно взять себя в руки. Хорошо, что симптомы еще не самые опасные.

– Мне становится хуже, – еле слышно пробормотал Стайлз, закрыв глаза и ткнувшись лбом в стекло. Добравшись до дома, отец помог ему подняться по лестнице и отвел в ванную. Как только он открыл кран, Стайлз начал плакать. Он не мог перестать, не мог даже сказать отцу ни слова. Все тело дрожало от всхлипов, он сдавленно и тяжело дышал, как при панической атаке. Стайлза скрутило от тошноты, и он закашлялся. Слишком много всего произошло, навалилось за один день. Дерек, отец, секреты и тайны, так по-дурацки забытые таблетки. В панике ему показалось, что стены вокруг сжимаются, а Стайлз не мог ничего поделать.

Отец положил его в ванну и включил душ, пытаясь его успокоить. В конце концов, Стайлз немного пришел в себя, и дышать стало легче, хотя вдохи получались судорожными, словно он икал, не в состоянии вдохнуть полной грудью из-за нервного срыва. Слава богу, он уже был не в школе. Стайлз спрятал глаза в сгибе локтя и подтянул к себе одно колено, позволяя струям воды ввести его в ложное состояние спокойствия. Он знал, что отец рядом, сидит на закрытой крышке унитаза и наблюдает за ним.

– Я в порядке, – прошептал Стайлз. – Не нужно за мной присматривать, пап.

– Нужно, так что я не уйду, – Стайлз мотнул головой и снова дал волю слезам, которые смешивались с потоком воды. – Я хочу, чтобы ты знал, я люблю тебя, и мне не важно, с кем ты встречаешься, с парнем или девушкой. Ты ведь это знаешь, да?

Стайлз кивнул, закрывая лицо ладонями.

– Не думай, пожалуйста, что… – продолжил отец.

– Все хорошо, это просто из-за лекарств.

– Дело не только в них, сын.

– Я хочу побыть один. Пап, пожалуйста…

– Сначала давай-ка ты вылезешь из душа, хорошо? Вот так, – отец выключил воду и помог ему подняться и снять тяжелую, промокшую одежду. Протянул Стайлзу полотенце, а  тот позволил вытереть себя, как маленького, и одеть в чистое. Закончив с этим, Стайлз забрался в кровать, все еще не до конца восстановив нормальное дыхание, время от времени икая. Отец сел рядом, на краешек. – Может быть, тебе стоит снова начать принимать антиде…

– Нет! Нет, все хорошо.

– Стайлз…

– Это не, – начал тот, но горло перехватило. – Это не как с мамой. Мне не нужны антидепрессанты, я не хочу их принимать. Я просто забыл принять таблетки, это не регрессия, поверь, ладно?

Стайлз быстро протараторил это, глотая буквы. Он не хотел снова идти к доктору, снова глотать антидепрессанты. Да, вместе с Аддеролом они помогали ему жить, но Стайлз превратился в зомби: без чувств, без эмоций, без радости и грусти. Он просто… существовал. Стайлз хотел чувствовать и счастье и печаль, хотел быть, как и все люди. И хотел любить Дерека.

Он сглотнул и зарылся лицом в подушку. Черт, как же он любит Дерека.

– Пожалуйста, пап. Я больше не облажаюсь.

– Давай для начала приведем тебя в норму и потом решим, что делать, – ответил тот. Стайлз кивнул, слегка подрагивая. Несколько недель черт знает, какого режима приема таблеток, и он уже был на грани. – Поспи немного. Не успеешь заметить, как я вернусь домой.

И Стайлз уснул, не просыпаясь, пока не услышал, как открылась и закрылась дверь внизу: отец вернулся домой с ночной смены.  Он спустился вниз и обнаружил, что папа готовит суп. На столе его уже ждали стакан воды и таблетка Аддерола. Стайлз принял ее без возражений, сел за стол и сложил руки, положив на них голову.

– Томатный суп? – спросил он.

– Я даже сыр натер, – ответил отец.

– Супер, – тихо произнес Стайлз. – Знаешь, что было бы это еще круче?..

– Я поджарил бутерброды с сыром.

Стайлз рассмеялся, удивившись, что вообще в состоянии. Отец поставил перед ним тарелку, и Стайлз выпрямился. Он ел медленно, надеясь, что его не вывернет от одного кусочка, и, к счастью, желудок не был против. Они с отцом ели молча, Стайлзу хотелось  поскорее вернуться обратно в кровать.

– Я заехал в школу, оказывается, тебе назначили наказание на завтра, – Стайлз подавился супом. – «За дерзость на уроке». Я спишу это на то, что ты был разозлен домашним арестом и плохо себя контролировал.

Стайлз кивнул, вытирая рот тыльной стороной ладони.

– Да, так и было, точно.

– В этот раз я закрою глаза, потому как ты, кажется, уже достаточно наказал сам себя.

Это была чистая правда.

– Значит ли это, что…

– Ты все еще наказан, – ответил отец. Стайлз понимающе кивнул и кашлянул. – Но я верну тебе твой телефон, – тот удивленно посмотрел на отца, который протянул ему мобильный. Все еще выключенный, значит отец не стал его проверять. – Позвони на работу и объясни, почему завтра опоздаешь.

С этим у Стайлза никаких проблем не было. От усталости все тело словно затекло, добравшись до постели, он подумал о том, чтобы позвонить Дереку, но сил попросту не хватило. Стайлз закрыл глаза и провалился в сон, в котором так отчаянно нуждался.

 

 

  

**Глава 9.**

В общей сложности Стайлз пропустил три дня занятий, прежде чем почувствовал себя лучше. Он дважды написал Дереку: один раз, чтобы предупредить, что в среду он не придет в школу, и второй раз в 3:45 ночи, мучаясь бессонницей из-за Аддерола, который издевался над организмом. К тому же он не мог уснуть, потому что проспал чуть ли не все два предыдущих дня. Улечься кое-как удалось только к 6 утра, но проснулся он уже в 10. Отец посоветовал не ложиться снова, чтобы нормально уснуть следующей ночью. Стайлз устроился на диване и прочел «Франкенштейн» до конца, увлекшись  так, что начал грызть ногти. Обычно у него не было такой привычки, но сейчас почему-то ему нужно было куда-нибудь деть руки во время чтения. Он закончил книгу, которая, честно говоря, не была такой уж и большой, и у него осталось время до прихода отца домой. Ни видеоигр, ни телефона, ни интернета, ни даже Скотта. МакКолл, кстати, ему писал, но Стайлз отвечал нехотя и односложно. Просто не мог сейчас вынести общения хоть с кем-то. Он решил **,** что расскажет все другу лично, когда будут силы (из-за этих гребанных таблеток и побочных эффектов он внезапно стал вялым и постоянно уставал). Стайлз чувствовал себя взвинченным, раздраженным, готовым взорваться, как бомба с коротким фитилем. Он пару раз сорвался на отца из-за какого-то пустяка, маленькой просьбы. В глубине души Стайлз знал, что во всем виноват Аддерол, потому как не успела дверь спальни закрыться, он сразу почувствовал стыд и вину. Его уже жутко достало то и дело извиняться и просить прощения за свою грубость.

Отец стоически переносил его перепады настроения. Он знал, что это был не его сын, а чертовы таблетки. К четвергу Стайлз почувствовал себя достаточно хорошо, чтобы вернуться в школу. А ведь они так и не забрали джип со стоянки из-за навалившихся проблем. Впервые после того, как Стайлзу исполнилось 16, и он получил права, отец отвез его в школу.

Коридоры вдруг показались переполненными, вокруг было множество людей. Все куда-то шли, болтали, нечаянно толкали встающего на их пути Стайлза. После нескольких дней в одиночестве это было чересчур. Хотелось вернуться домой или спрятаться в школьном шкафчике. Его тут же отыскал Скотт, у которого, кажется, радар был настроен на Стайлза. Не успел он оглянуться, как МакКолл уже был рядом.

– Здорово! Как ты себя чувствуешь?– спросил Скотт.

– Я эмм… Хорошо, все хорошо, – Стайлз коротко кивнул, ковыряясь с замком своего шкафчика. Когда тот, наконец, открылся, он не смог вспомнить, что хотел взять. – Пару дней было паршиво, но сейчас я в порядке.

Лучше всего было изображать беззаботность и улыбаться, потому что в данный момент не хотелось обсуждать произошедшее. Даже со Скоттом. Да и чем вообще тут можно было говорить? Стайлз не знал, что сказать, он просто хотел, чтобы все было как обычно. По крайней мере, он чувствовал себя хорошо, а не так, словно может вот-вот умереть.

– Ты все еще?...

– Наказан? Ага. Поверь мне, ты первый узнаешь, когда домашний арест закончится.

– Ты сегодня работаешь? – спросил Скотт.

– Я… – Стайлз помотал головой. – Мне пришлось уволиться.

– Как? Почему? – недоуменно спросил Скотт. Стайлз посмотрел на него и закусил губу. Неужели тот серьезно ничего не понимал? – Из-за того, что произошло?

Все-таки его лучший друг был идиотом.

– Ага, просто… отец считает, что я слишком много взвалил на себя, – Стайлз всеми фибрами души не хотел поднимать эту тему.

– Может быть, он разрешит тебе прийти в гости сегодня вечером. Можно я спрошу у него?

– Да, спроси, – кивнул тот. Отец, скорее всего, ответит «нет», но попытаться-то стоило. Стайлз все-таки соскучился по другу.

Когда он зашел в кабинет, остальных еще не было – до звонка ученики не спешили по классам. Дерек, как обычно сидевший за учительским столом, поднял голову. Стайлзу даже не хотелось улыбаться, видимо, уроки успели его вымотать, еще не начавшись. Было видно, что Дерек хочет встать, подойти к Стайлзу, обнять его. Как же хотелось, чтобы так он и сделал. Вместо этого, Стайлз подошел к его столу и постучал кончиками пальцев по поверхности.

– Можно мне узнать, какие задания я пропустил? – спросил он. Дерек протянул руку и положил открытой ладонью вверх, Стайлз накрыл ее своей рукой и переплел пальцы.

– Как ты себя чувствуешь? – спросил Дерек. Тот закрыл глаза.

– Отвратно, – он вздохнул. – Надоело сидеть дома наказанным.

– Не волнуйся сейчас об этом, думай о себе, – Дерек сжал его ладонь и отстранился. – Я передам тебе задания после уроков. Не знал, придешь ты сегодня или нет.

– Нет, хватит, еще один день дома, и я бы свихнулся.

– Можешь не оставаться после уроков, если не…

– Шутишь, что ли? Это самое лучшее наказание, какое можно придумать! Убедись, чтобы остальных не было, – Стайлз с укором ткнул в Дерека пальцем, заставив себя улыбнуться. Ему пришлось сесть за свою парту, потому что класс начал наполняться другими учениками.

Он почти все уроки не слушал учителей, ни одна лекция не запомнилась. Он узнал пропущенные задания по всем предметам и даты, когда их нужно сдать, но кроме этого практически ничего не сделал. Пялился то в окно, то в пустой тетрадный лист, то на учителей, которые писали информацию на доске, но сам не записал ни слова. Наконец, уроки закончились, и Стайлз буквально влетел в кабинет Дерека. К его удивлению, внутри никого не было.

 – Мистер Хейл? – позвал он, зная, что Дерека здесь нет. Стайлз достал телефон – никаких пропущенных звонков. Он тяжело вздохнул и потер шею, чувствуя, что снова начинает нервничать. Нервозность, паника, клаустрофобия… – Хватит, хватит, хватит, – прошептал он сам себе.

– Стайлз? – раздался голос Дерека. Тот с невероятным облегчением открыл глаза. Закрыв дверь, Дерек неуверенно подошел к нему. Стайлз обвил его руками и уткнулся носом в шею, а тот молча прижал его ближе и ласково погладил по спине.

– Ты меня испугал, ты знаешь? – с укором произнес Дерек. – Тебе нужно носить таблетки с собой.

– Да, я знаю, – кивнул тот.

– С тобой все хорошо? – спросил Дерек, разжимая объятия: не стоит забывать, что они все еще были в школе, на рабочем месте Дерека, и нужно было вести себя осторожно.

Стайлз кивнул и послушно отступил на шаг. Протянув руку, Дерек пригласил его сесть, а после сел рядом. Видеть его за школьной партой было немного странно. Дерек вытянул ноги, поставил локти на парту, сцепив руки в замок. Почувствовав вдруг неловкость, Стайлз закусил губу и уставился в свои раскрытые ладони.

– Отец изъявил желание познакомиться с  твоим парнем?

– Нет, – замотал головой Стайлз.– Мы… мы еще не говорили. Об этом не говорили, то есть, – он царапнул деревянную поверхность ногтем и шумно сглотнул. – Не знаю, о чем я думал… Просто не мог ему соврать.

– Я не сержусь на тебя, Стайлз.

Тот поднял глаза на Дерека, который и в самом деле был не зол, а больше раздосадован. Стайлз плотно сжал губы.

– Но ведь он захочет познакомиться с ним, то есть, со мной, – продолжил Дерек.

– Я… я что-нибудь…

– Соврешь? Ты же сам только что сказал, что не можешь ему врать.

– Значит, ты хочешь с ним встретиться? – спросил Стайлз. Дерек, словно ожесточенно споря сам с собой, задумчиво посмотрел на свои руки, стиснул зубы.

– Скажи, что мы расстались.

– Чего? – Стайлз округлил глаза. – Ты шутишь, да?

– Нам нужно притормозить, Стайлз, – произнес Дерек, и тот покачал головой. – Выслушай меня, ладно? – Стайлз замолчал, попытавшись не пыхтеть яростно. – Ты должен взять себя в руки, ты сейчас сам не свой…

– Но ты мне нужен.

– Нет, не нужен,– Дерек покачал головой. – С тобой все было в полном порядке, пока мы не начали встречаться. Я хочу, чтобы ты был здоровым, счастливым. А это все, – Дерек поерзал на стуле, – это все только навредило тебе.

– Я не согласен!

Дерек вздохнул:

– Я не бросаю тебя, я не говорю, что ты мне не нужен, потому что это не так. Ты мне нравишься, Стайлз, но тебе семнадцать, у тебя только что был нервный срыв, черт возьми! – воскликнул Дерек. Стайлз стиснул зубы, злясь, что довел себя до такого состояния. Если бы он вовремя принял таблетки, ничего бы не произошло. – Отныне никакой спешки, так нужно.

– Но мы не расстаемся.

– Нет, но твой отец…

– Ладно, ладно, – раздраженно перебил его Стайлз. Выражение лица Дерека невозможно было прочесть. – Ты злишься, потому что я написал тебе в 3:45 ночи?

– Стайлз, ты сам сказал: «Мне тяжело». Я не могу… – Дерек глубоко вдохнул, – я не хочу быть причиной твоего состояния, ты должен это понять, – Стайлз кивнул и шмыгнул носом. – В ту ночь, когда я увидел тебя на рейве, я не знал, я не думал, что…

– Если ты скажешь, что это было ошибкой, я тебя ударю.

– Нет, это не было ошибкой. Просто… нужно подождать, пока тебе не исполнится восемнадцать.

– Никакого петтинга? – спросил Стайлз, и Дерек в ответ покачал головой. – Никаких поцелуев? – снова отказ.

– Ты крайне непостоянный, ты в курсе?

– Стайлз, чего ты от меня хочешь? Что я могу поделать?

Стайлз уперся подбородком в парту и взглянул на Дерека. Вся ситуация была отвратительно несправедливой. Ему хотелось быть с Дереком, хотелось поправиться, хотелось снова работать в кофейне, играть в видеоигры до посинения с лучшим другом, а все перевернулось с ног на голову.

– Но я все равно буду тебе звонить и писать, – начал Стайлз.– И мы будем целоваться, – у него тоже были свои требования, и плевать, что там себе решил Дерек. – И смотреть фильмы и есть фастфуд!

– Стайлз, это ровно то, что мы обычно делаем.

– И что с того? Я не отступлюсь, – настойчиво выговорил Стайлз, заслужив вздох Дерека. – Ты же говорил, я тебе нравлюсь, так?

– Конечно.

– И это то, чего я хочу. Хочу проводить с тобой время, общаться. Хочу, чтобы ты мог касаться меня без этой вот осторожности, словно я хрустальный, потому что это не так, ясно? – Дерек кивнул. – Правда, в ближайшее время нам вообще не светит видеться, я под домашним арестом до конца своей жизни.

Дерек со стоном посмотрел на часы.

– Наказание окончено.

– Ты же понимаешь, что я буду отвратительно вести себя на уроках, чтобы заработать еще взыскания.

– Лучше не стоит.

 

Стайлз вернулся в норму быстрее, чем предполагал. Ну, или в то, что было для него нормой. Он выполнял свои пропущенные задания, перед сном созванивался с Дереком и даже не дерзил учителям. Спустя две недели примерного поведения отец снял наказание. Стайлз уговорил папу разрешить ему работать, при условии, что он возьмет меньше смен, и, так как замену ему еще не нашли, в кофейне его быстро приняли обратно. Комендантский час по прежнему был в 10 вечера, и Стайлз должен был сообщать отцу, куда собирается.

В первый же день своего «освобождения» он пошел к Скотту, где торчал до 21:45, примчавшись домой за минуту до комендантского часа. Постепенно переносить вынужденное расставание с Дереком становилось все легче. Они, конечно, переписывались и разговаривали в школе, но физические контакты сошли на минимум. Дерек не заходил в кофейню и никогда не просил Стайлза остаться после уроков, да и тот не пытался напроситься в гости, зная, как трудно Дереку держать себя в руках. Наверняка, попроси он, Дерек бы разрешил, но Стайлз благоразумно не хотел ставить его в такое положение. В глубине души он понимал, что нужно дождаться совершеннолетия.

Которое, кстати, стремительно приближалось, и Стайлз с каждым днем становился все более возбужденным. Восемнадцать! Ему будет восемнадцать.

– Какой подарок ты хочешь на день рождения? – как-то вечером спросил его Дерек по телефону. Стайлз, который уже лежал в постели, улыбнулся и сделал вид, что задумался.

– Тут даже и гадать не надо – тебя.

– А кроме меня и того, что произойдет? – рассмеялся Дерек.

– Все, больше мне ничего не нужно.

– Даже новую видеоигру не хочешь?

– Не-а, за все это отвечает папа. Я хочу только тебя. В кровати… или, может быть, на кухонном столе? Или на диване. Или у стены. Ой, нет, стой. Хотя… я думал, на полу, но не хочу натереть коленки.

– Стайлз…

– Я не мастурбирую, богом клянусь! – выдавил тот между приступами смеха. – Ух, столько мест, не знаешь, что выбрать.

– Ты всерьез перечисляешь мне, где хотел бы… Так, стоп, закончим этот разговор.

– О нет, не закончим. Это ведь мой день рождения, и я проведу его, как захочу. И я хочу провести его голым, на… – Дерек прервал его словесный поток рычанием. – Даже не пытайся соврать, тебе понравились мои фантазии.

– Именно поэтому лучше тебе прекратить.

– Вечно ты меня обламываешь.

– Вы с отцом куда-нибудь собираетесь в этот день?

– Он будет работать, но это ничего. Отпраздную день рождения с тобой и Скоттом. Мы с ним решили купить сигареты.

– Зачем?

– А просто потому, что мне будет уже можно. Курить я все равно не буду. Мы со Скоттом лет в 10 решили, что как только нам исполнится 18, купим сигареты.

– Ты такой странный…

– Но ты это лю… – Стайлз замолк, не договорив, и тут же затараторил: – Но мне придется работать в этот день, и это полнейший отстой. Хотя вечером я свободен. Будет пятница, и я попросил папу отодвинуть комендантский час.

Он надеялся, что Дерек не обратил внимания на проскользнувшее слово. В трубке несколько секунд было тихо, а потом Дерек ответил, как ни в чем не бывало:

– Он думает, ты пойдешь к Скотту? – он кашлянул.

– Я ему еще ничего не говорил. Я же все равно не останусь у тебя на ночь, правильно?

–Ага...

– Так что, какая разница, просто проведу свой день рождения с вами, – в разговоре наступила пауза, но Стайлз не хотел портить себе же настроение своей глупой оговоркой.

– Придумал, какой хочешь торт? – спросил Дерек.

 

 

  

**Глава 10.**

Нельзя сказать, что Стайлз нервничал, потому что он совсем не нервничал, его скорее убивало ожидание и предвкушение. За неделю до своего дня рождения он заехал вечером к Дереку, при этом не забывая следить за временем.

– Я хочу у тебя кое-что спросить, – сказал Дерек, легко целуя шею Стайлза. – Ты… как думаешь…

Стайлз рассмеялся, погладил ладонью колючую щеку Дерека и поцеловал его.

– Давай, говори.

– Я думал о твоем дне рождения…

– Да ты что? – спросил Стайлз, дразняще прижимаясь всем телом к Дереку. Тот крепко стиснул его за талию, не давая большого простора для движений.

– Ты когда-нибудь сам, кхм, когда-нибудь сам растягивал себя? – смущенно пробормотал Дерек. Стайлз закусил губу, краснея до кончиков ушей.

– А что бы ты сказал, если бы я ответил, что да? – ответил он, шумно сглотнув. Дерек вскинул брови и, широко улыбнувшись, скользнул ладонями в задние карманы Стайлза.

– Значит, растягивал?

– А что, это тебя возбуждает? – произнес тот, глубоко вдохнув. Дерек кивнул и смял его ягодицы через джинсы.

– Немного ревную, что это был не я, но и рад в то же время, потому что…

– Потому что так мне будет почти не больно? Да, я это понимаю, точно. Я об этом уже очень и очень долго думаю, – признался Стайлз. – То есть, я имею в виду… эм…

– Я имею представление о том, как часто подростки мастурбируют, сам когда-то таким был, – успокоил его Дерек. Стайлз рассмеялся, склонил голову и погладил его грудь ладонью. – Я не был уверен, пробовал ты или нет.

Стайлз что-то пробурчал и толкнул Дерека к дивану. Тот не стал сопротивляться, сел на подлокотник и поцеловал его. Стайлз возбужденно вздохнул; от разговоров о том, что он делал наедине, и от ревностной реакции Дерека на тот факт, что он, Стайлз, буквально трахнул сам себя, сердце застучало быстрее.

Через некоторое время Дерек разорвал поцелуй и обхватил подбородок Стайлза.

– Эй, эй. У нас еще неделя впереди, не будем торопиться, ладно?

– Мне начинает казаться, что ты мазохист, – сдавленно ответил Стайлз, потянувшись к ширинке Дерека. Тот перехватил его запястье.

– А я и есть мазохист.

– Да ладно тебе!

– Стайлз, уже пятнадцать минут десятого. Если ты будешь наказан в свой день рождения, клянусь…

Стайлз взглянул на наручные часы Дерека и, убедившись, что тот не соврал, недовольно застонал. Дерек чмокнул его напоследок в губы, прежде чем встать и практически вытолкать Стайлза за дверь.

– Как грубо, – возмущенно, но с улыбкой, пробормотал тот и направился к своей машине.

Оставалась еще неделя.

 

В день своего рождения Стайлз проснулся с утренним стояком. Замечательно, просто прекрасно. Ничто не могло охарактеризовать его лучше, чем этот факт. Стайлз задержался в душе, не боясь, что опоздает, затем оделся и сбежал вниз. Он чуть не проглядел, что на кухне сидел отец, у которого сейчас была смена в участке. Стайлз замер на месте, увидев у него в руке воздушный шар. Да, отец купил ему воздушный шар. И открытку.

– С днем рождения, Стайлз, – сказал тот, встав из-за стола и крепко обняв сына. Стайлз стиснул его в ответ. – Ты это заслужил.

Он взял открытку и обнаружил внутри чек на 300 долларов.

– Что? Пап, это… Офигеть!

– Накопи еще и потрать эти деньги на что-нибудь важное. Ну, или купи новую видеоигру. В общем, что хочешь. И можешь не брать шарик с собой в школу.

– О нет, возьму, еще как! – воскликнул Стайлз, взявшись за ленточку. – Пусть повсюду летает за мной и все такое.

Он еще раз сбегал в свою комнату за вещами, крепко обнял своего отца перед выходом и выскочил за дверь, направившись к джипу.

– Твою мать, – прошептал он, увидев машину. Судя по всему, ночью приходил Скотт и написал поздравления смывающимся маркером. На борту красовалось: «Счастливого и сладкого восемнадцатилетия, Дженим!». Стайлз скривился.

– Вот говнюк! И сладкое шестнадцатилетие, а не восемнадцатилетие,– проворчал он, забираясь на водительское сиденье.

 Приехав к школе, Стайлз сфотографировал машину и отправил фотку Дереку.

 _«Это что, шарик?»_ , – спросил Дерек в смс.

 _«Завидуешь, что сам не догадался купить мне такой?»_ , – написал Стайлз. Он все-таки оставил шарик в джипе, но только потому, что не хотел, чтобы какой-нибудь придурок его лопнул. Так уже однажды было, когда Скотт подарил ему на тринадцатилетие воздушный шар.

 _«У меня для тебя другой подарок»_ , получил он в ответ. Вот ведь дразнила. Стайлз прошел по школьному коридору, оглядываясь в поисках Скотта, чтобы как следует того ударить. Подойдя к своему шкафчику, он открыл дверцу, и на него высыпалось конфетти. Целая куча конфетти.

– Аргх.

– С днем рождения! – воскликнул Скотт, выскочив из-за угла, где, судя по всему, поджидал Стайлза минут десять, не меньше. С ним была Эллисон.

– Спасибо, дружище, – с сарказмом произнес Стайлз, стряхивая с себя блестки. – Поздравления на машине и конфетти, как чудесно.

– Последнеебыло моей идеей, – призналась Эллисон с улыбкой. Стайлз удивленно вскинул брови и кивнул, словно после ее слов все стало понятно.

– А Скотт разрисовал мне джип.

– В общем-то, да, – сказала Эллисон, поглядывая на своего бойфренда.

– Спасибо, ребята, спасибо. Увидимся в столовой?

– Ага, – широко улыбаясь, ответил Скотт.

– Я надеюсь, ты не стал покупать торт, да? – обеспокоенно спросил Стайлз. – Или еще хуже… пожалуйста, скажи мне, что ты не стал готовить торт сам.

Скотт замотал головой и взглянул на Эллисон, чтобы та его поддержала.

– Нет, что ты, Скотт и не думал, – не слишком убедительно добавила она.

Вот вруны, оба такие вруны. Стайлз вошел в кабинет и сел за последнюю парту. Дерек в недоумении посмотрел на него, но ничего не сказал. В любом случае, почти весь урок они не отрывали друг от друга взгляда. Ладно, Стайлз не отрывал от Дерека взгляда, а тот иногда украдкой смотрел в его сторону. После литературы он на секунду задержался в кабинете.

– С днем рождения, – шепотом поздравил его Дерек, запихнув руки в карманы, чтобы не было соблазна прикоснуться к Стайлзу. Тот улыбнулся и облизнул губы.

– Я получу свой подарок? – спросил он, хитро склонив голову.

– О, да, только не здесь, – ответил Дерек, и Стайлз надулся. – Подожди, уверен, потом ты не будешь таким недовольным.

– Хочешь поспорить? – тот надулся еще сильнее и выпятил нижнюю губу.

– Все, выметайся, – рассмеялся Дерек, кивнув головой в сторону двери.

 

После уроков Скотт и Стайлз поехали на заправку и купили-таки сигареты. Хотя все получилось не так уж и грандиозно, как он предполагал. У него даже паспорт не попросили, хотя Стайлз и вел себя, как четырнадцатилетний. Ну и ладно! Он сделал, что хотел, и забросил сигареты в бардачок, потому что курить все равно не собирался.

Работа в кофейне шла медленно и нудно, пока в гости не заскочил Дерек. Это было неожиданно, потому что тот давно, по крайней мере, уже несколько недель, не заходил, когда была смена Стайлза. После этого день стал куда лучше, и пусть это звучало немного глупо, Стайлзу было все равно.

Айзек, в честь дня рождения, разрешил ему уйти домой пораньше, уверив, что сам закроет кофейню. Стайлз практически выбежал из здания прямиком к своей машине. Они с Дереком договорились встретиться в его недавно отремонтированном доме. К тому времени, как Стайлз добрался до него, перед домом уже стояла черная Шевроле. Ну конечно, Дерек уже был там, это ведь его дом. Стайлз рассмеялся над собственной глупостью – видимо, от волнения он уже плохо соображал. Выбравшись из машины, он захватил с собой воздушный шарик. Не успел он занести руку, чтобы постучать в дверь, как та открылась, и Дерек засмеялся, увидел чуть сдувшийся шар.

– Эй, не смейся над ним.

– Симпатично, – пробормотал Дерек, обхватывая лицо Стайлза ладонями. Не разрывая поцелуя, они переступили порог, Дерек закрыл дверь и принялся стягивать его худи, а после и собственный джемпер. – Готов увидеть свой подарок? – спросил он.

–Ммм-мм, – промычал Стайлз, продолжая целовать Дерека. Тот завел его на кухню, где на столе стоял один единственный кекс. – Какого..?

– Да, я такой старомодный, и считаю, что сперва ты должен загадать желание, – произнес Дерек, подойдя к столу, и воткнул в кекс свечку. Щелкнув зажигалкой, он поднес кекс к Стайлзу.

– Ты мне даже песенку споешь? – спросил тот с ухмылкой.

– Поверь мне, вряд ли кто захочет услышать, как я пою, – Дерек покачал головой, и Стайлз широко улыбнулся. – Давай, дуй.

– Я бы лучше сделал что-нибудь другое своим ртом.

– Стайлз, – строго произнес он. Тот задул свечу, зацепился пальцами за шлевки на джинсах Дерека и притянул его ближе. Дерек вытащил свечку, бросил ее на стол и развернул кекс, добавив: – Открой рот пошире.

Стайлз рассмеялся над двусмысленностью фразы, но, получив еще один суровый взгляд, послушно раскрыл рот. Кажется, Дерек собрался накормить его кексом.

Точно, так и есть. Как мило и по-домашнему. Как только Стайлз откусил кусочек, Дерек поцеловал его сладкие губы. Надкусанный кекс был тут же позабыт на столе, а после и вовсе раздавлен, когда Стайлз толкнул Дерека к краю. Тот вцепился в его футболку и потянул вверх, тут же принявшись покусывать и целовать грудь, соски и шею Стайлза, вызвав у него довольный вздох. Руки Дерека тоже не остались без дела, он прошелся по бокам Стайлза, погладил и сжал его соблазнительный зад. Они так долго ждали этого, так долго откладывали. Стайлз застонал, когда Дерек прикусил его сосок, чуть оттягивая, чтобы вырвать из его груди еще один стон удовольствия. Стайлз закусил губу, обхватил лицо Дерека ладонями, привлекая в поцелуй, и тот повинуясь, набросился на его губы. Словно где-то щелкнул переключатель,  и Дерек наконец-то перестал сдерживаться, показывая Стайлзу, как сильно он его хочет.

– Где, – спросил Дерек, разрывая поцелуй, – где ты хочешь, чтобы это произошло?

Они и в самом деле собирались заняться сексом, и Стайлз задрожал от предвкушения, застонав в его губы.

– Кровать, кровать, – торопливо скомандовал он.

Они не скоро добрались до спальни, останавливаясь у каждой из множества стен, встречающихся по пути. Стайлз потянул за края футболки Дерека, легко освобождая его от нее. Следом он принялся за его джинсы и успел только вырвать ремень и кое-как расстегнуть пуговицу, как Дерек толкнул его на кровать. Дернув за штанины, Дерек легко стянул со Стайлза джинсы. Тот взглянул вниз, низко застонал, сжав себя через белье, когда Дерек взял его за лодыжки и подтянул к краю кровати, сам забираясь ближе. Он снова поцеловал Стайлза, на этот раз неторопливо, нежно поглаживая его бедра. Стайлз выгнулся, пытаясь прижаться к нему ближе, потереться возбужденным членом, и Дерек тут же подхватил его под ягодицы, сминая через ткань. Стайлз отзывчиво промурлыкал что-то и облизнул губы, а когда ладонь Дерека, наконец, проникла под резинку боксеров и обхватила член, он смог разве что прошипеть:

– Вот черт!

– Чего ты хочешь Стайлз? – спросил Дерек, но тот только замотал головой. Грудь тяжело вздымалась, он вскидывал бедра, вколачиваясь в кулак Дерека. Он ткнулся носом в шею Стайлза, спустился ниже и потерся о ключицу, продолжая работать рукой. Ноги у того разъехались еще шире, он явно желал большего, сам до конца не понимая, чего именно. Стайлз подумал, что если Дерек сейчас не сделает еще что-нибудь, он просто загорится. Словно услышав его мысли, тот резко отодвинулся, и Стайлз уже было запротестовал, но в ту же секунду Дерек потянул вниз его боксеры и бросил на пол.

– Да, вот этого, – задохнулся Стайлз, не отрывая взгляда от Дерека. – Я, эм… Ладно, – он нервно сглотнул и приподнялся на локтях, наблюдая, как тот снова подтащил его к самому краю и устроился между раздвинутых коленей. Через секунду его эрекцию накрыли губы Дерека, и у Стайлза поджались пальцы на ногах от удовольствия.

Просто офигенный день рождения.

Рот Дерека вытворял что-то невообразимое, Стайлз прикрыл глаза и, не сдерживаясь, застонал. Это продолжалось не долго, он услышал щелчок крышки тюбика и испуганно открыл глаза. Дерек, должно быть, заранее спланировал и положил рядом смазку. Тот, продолжая посасывать головку и ласкать рукой его член, скользнул смазанными пальцами между ягодиц, и Стайлз не удержался и взглянул на его макушку. Поерзав, уронил голову на матрас и поднял свои ноги, подхватив их под коленями,  чтобы открыть Дереку доступ. Грудь его тяжело вздымалась, рот был приоткрыт в беззвучном стоне. Дерек осторожно прикусил кожу на внутренней стороне бедра и протолкнул один палец. Стайлз тихо всхлипнул, прикрыл глаза, немного сжимаясь.

Дерек начал не спеша растягивать его, сначала одним пальцем, следом добавил второй. Стайлз не вытерпел, потянулся к члену и начал дрочить в такт. Когда Дерек вдруг перестал и отстранился, он разочарованно застонал от исчезнувшего ощущения. Он проследил взглядом, как тот встал, стянул собственные джинсы вместе с бельем, после чего потянулся рукой к изголовью и достал презерватив. Дерек поставил одно колено на кровать, наклонился к Стайлзу, но только чтобы взять подушку, лежащую у того за спиной.

– Готов? – спросил он. Стайлз, который уже почти ничего не соображал от кайфа, смог лишь кивнуть. Дерек поцеловал его, помог приподнять бедра и подсунул под них подушку. Устроившись между его ног, Дерек мягко раздвинул колени Стайлза шире, склонился над ним, упершись руками в кровать, прижался грудью и поцеловал. Его возбужденный член уперся в пах Стайлза, Дерек несколько раз потерся об него, прежде чем направить головку внутрь узкого тела. Стайлз громко застонал, обвил его ногами за талию, пытаясь расслабиться и вдохнуть.

– Вот черт! – воскликнул Стайлз, когда Дерек впервые медленно толкнулся в него. Он не мог пошевелиться, только сдавленно задышал, чувствуя, как тот скользит внутри него. Дерек успокаивающе погладил Стайлза по щеке, прислонившись лбом к его лбу.

Тот не мог перестать стонать и вздыхать от каждого движения. Дерек опустил руки ниже, обхватил ладонями его талию и стал вбиваться глубже и быстрее. Стайлз чувствовал себя таким заполненным, ему было невероятно хорошо. Член подрагивал от каждого толчка и капал вязкой смазкой на живот.

Через некоторое время Дерек замедлился, скользнул руками под плечи Стайлза и обнял, погрузившись до основания. Тот попытался вывернуться из объятий, скользя влажной от пота кожей о кожу Дерека, подкинул бедра, требуя не останавливаться.

– Хочешь, чтобы я продолжил? – прошептал ему на ухо Дерек.

–Д-да, – задыхаясь, ответил Стайлз, и Дерек тут же повиновался. От медленных, глубоких, мучительных толчков под кожей Стайлза вспыхивали искры. Он неожиданно выгнул спину, кончая в долгих оргазменных судорогах, хотя даже и не думал, что был уже так близко к разрядке. Судя по рваному дыханию Дерека, тот тоже был на краю.

– Господи, ты не представляешь, как красиво стонешь, – проговорил Дерек, до синяков впиваясь пальцами в его кожу. Стайлз замотал головой, только вцепился руками в простыни, сминая их. Дерек выгнул спину, склонился к его животу, слизывая белые капли, и Стайлз содрогнулся от прикосновений его языка, приоткрыв губы. Движения стали быстрее, жестче, Дерек размашисто вбивался в него до самого основания. Еще несколько раз насадив Стайлза на себя, он кончил с низким стоном.

В голове стало туманно и пусто, а во всем теле вдруг разлилась такая слабость, что даже говорить было лень.

– Я… Еще раз? – попросил он, когда Дерек выскользнул из его тела и выбросил резинку. Тот рассмеялся, сел на кровать рядом со Стайлзом, обессиленно уронив голову на грудь. Через минуту он кивнул.

– Дай только передохнуть.

– Нет, сейчас. У меня день рождения! – пробормотал Стайлз, прикрыв глаза,  протянул руку и мягко коснулся его спины. Он погладил кожу кончиками пальцев, мечтая взять его за руку, и Дерек, будто бы зная это, взял его ладонь и переплел пальцы. – Самый лучший день рождения,– уже шепотом добавил Стайлз.

– Вот и хорошо, – улыбнулся Дерек.

Чертовски хорошо.

 

 

  

**Эпилог.**

– Пап, я же сказал, мы с Дереком сами справимся, – сказал Стайлз, зажимая мобильник между плечом и ухом. В руках у него была большая коробка, которую он пытался не выронить, поднимаясь по лестнице. – Не нужно ехать сюда после работы, мы скоро уже закончим.

Дерек помогал Стайлзу с переездом в общежитие колледжа, а шериф, у которого была смена в участке, ворчал, что не может поприсутствовать.

– Мне и правда пора, пап. Люблю тебя, – произнес на прощание Стайлз, подойдя к Дереку, чтобы тот забрал телефон и засунул в его задний карман. Тот так и сделал, вдобавок хлопнув Стайлза по заднице. В руках у него тоже была коробка, которую он поддерживал бедром, чтобы достать ключи от комнаты. – Почему ты первый открываешь мою дверь? – с досадой спросил Стайлз.

– Потому что ты взял самую большую коробку, уверяя, что ты «мужик», – поддразнил его Дерек. Открыв дверь, он позволил Стайлзу войти первым. – Ух ты, а комнаты стали больше.

– Когда ты в последний раз был в колледже, до ледникового периода?

– Эй, это обидно, между прочим!

Стайлз поступил в колледж, находящийся в двух часах езды от города и, честно говоря, уехать куда-нибудь дальше он попросту не смог бы, ведь все его любимые люди находились здесь. Отец, Дерек, Скотт, все оставались, а он вот уезжал.

Разговор с отцом о Дереке происходил нисколько не смешно, скорее наоборот. По очевидным причинам, они признались уже после того, как Стайлз закончил школу. Он тут же заявил отцу, что до восемнадцатилетия между ними не было ничего физического, что технически было правдой. Шериф знал, что его сын весь год встречался с одним человеком, что они на самом деле не расставались, и что он его любил, хотя никогда и не говорил этого прямо. Дерек также показал ему все школьные задания Стайлза, уверяя, что их отношения не стали причиной высоких оценок сына. Они рассказали правду о том, как познакомились.

Стайлз снова оказался наказан, но только на тридцать пять минут, пока отец не позвал его в гостиную и не извинился. Да, ему это не нравилось, но, тем не менее, он не стал винить Дерека в этой ситуации, потому как знал, насколько серьезно Стайлз относится к их отношениям.

И в данный момент он не злился, а скорее был расстроен, что не смог помочь сыну перевезти вещи.

– Твой отец пригласил меня пострелять на полигоне.

– Ты ведь не пойдешь? – широко раскрыв глаза, спросил Стайлз. Дерек в ответ пожал плечами.– Вдруг он тебя пристрелит. Может быть, он ждал, когда я уеду, а теперь…

– Стайлз.

– Он знает, как спрятать тело так, чтобы не нашли. Я серьезно!

– Уверен, если бы он хотел моей смерти, убил бы меня еще тогда, когда впервые узнал, что мы встречаемся.

Стайлз закусил губу и кивнул.

– Ладно… но может все же постреляете, когда я приеду домой на выходные?

– И часто ты собираешься приезжать? – спросил Дерек. Они закрыли дверь и начали спускаться вниз, к припаркованным машинам. Обе были забиты вещами Стайлза, и всю дорогу до кампуса им пришлось переговариваться по громкой связи.

– Зависит от того, как часто ты будешь приезжать сюда, – хитро улыбнулся он.

– Давай не будем загадывать, а просто посмотрим, как все получится, – предложил Дерек. Стайлз кивнул и обвил рукой его талию.

– Все получится.

 

 


End file.
